Devil in Disguise
by MadHatterLove7011
Summary: She was just a singer and dancer in a club that belonged to another crime boss. Joker immediately taking a liking to the slightly deranged and insane girl. Wanting her and everything to do with her. Is she just there to play a game or is it a game the Joker can win? Who will belong to who? Will feelings that neither thought were possible happen? Suicide Squad Joker/OC
1. Take Me As Yours

**{Hey guys, this is another new story couldn't help myself. I am not sure if I honestly want Harley in since there are so many Joker/Harley/OC relationships. I will decide this later but, in the meantime if this is something that you would want to see let me know in the comments. I base how quickly I update on my reviews(good and bad) and the favorites and follows I get. So in other words the more of those that I get the faster I will update. I have three stories on a trial run, a Steve Rogers (Captain America)/OC, a Daryl Dixon (Walking Dead)/OC and pretty soon a Joker (Suicide Squad)/OC. If I don't feel like its going anywhere by the fifth or sixth chapter I will discontinue it. Same applies to any others anybody wants me to take on. I do not own anything to do with anything to do with Suicide squad or Batman only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

Awesome. That was definitely not the word to describe my life. I sat in front of my vanity mirror applying light make up to my face with my golden curls laying around my chest. I was dressed up in the outfit laid out for me. It was a green bikini top and sparkling green shorts with a fabric that was almost like a deep purple cape that was sewn into the back of the shorts. I wore a set of purple high healed wedges. I thanked god that for once I had gone weeks without seeing the big man but, I knew once I saw this outfit that he had something big planned for me. See I worked for a crime boss in Gotham named Lorenzo. I worked in his club as a singer and sometimes the entertainment for his clients. As I looked myself over in the mirror, I glanced at my back. The small marks from the whips that he used on me slowly fading. I bit my lip as I stared at them in anger.

See I wasn't exactly sane in the head, never have and never will. When I wouldn't take his 'orders' , follow his rules or my outburst cost him, he found that a few days in the basement was what I needed. No this didn't whip me into obedience like he said, no instead I with held all the hate and anger I had towards this horrible fat grotesque man. I whipped away from the mirror and faced the door as it opened and that exact same man I was just thinking about walked in. His smug grin filled his face with amusement, "Look at you Peyton, all dolled up."

I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips. "Awe shucks, who is it for?"

"Right to the point," he chuckled and started to walk around me, "I have a very special man coming in today, a king you could say."

My frown quickly turned into a smile, the King of Gotham himself was coming here, the Joker. I flicked my hair back over my shoulder. "I want you to dance for him, show him our appreciation," Lorenzo continued to speak and his hand grabbed my hair roughly pulling my face to his, "My deal is riding on this girl, don't mess it up."

I slapped his hand away and stood up. He stepped forward to hit me and I smiled sneakily at him. I shook my finger at him and winked, "You wouldn't want to that now would ya darling'. Gotta look tip top shape for the King."

I could feel him seething with anger but, I just turned around and bounded towards the stage. This was going to be fun.

~~MR.J~~

 _(Joker p.o.v.)_

 _Lorenzo club, I sneered and sighed in boredom as I stared from the car I was in. If it wasn't for this deal I would have squashed him. I pushed open the door to the car and stepped out making sure to adjust my suit. I walked towards the doors and was instantly brought to the booth Lorenzo was in. I could see the woman fawning over me, their winks and lust filled stares making me laugh. I had more class then the whore's here could give. Lorenzo booth was in front of a stage but on a higher level. "Welcome!" Lorenzo loud mouth bellowed towards me_

 _He held his hand out and a smile crept up my face. I growled as I grabbed his hand and ripped him towards me. "Lets get this over with, I have other matters to attend to."_

 _I let go of his hand and sank into his booth. He looked around nervously before clearing his throat. "I hope your ride here was-"_

 _When I glared at him he stopped speaking and started to stutter, "Right to the point, I wanted to go over the plan—"_

 _I rolled my neck and sat forward, "I know what the plan is you are going to draw in the bats bird and I am going to kill him. I wont kill you and we can be business partners is that right? Or am I missing something?"_

 _"N-No, of course not. I would like to offer you something in celebration of this deal though."_

 _My eyes narrowed, a suck up…I hate suck ups. Lorenzo motioned to the stage and it wasn't until that moment that I noticed the gorgeous beauty that was on the stage. I immediately took notice of her outfit and fought the need to scoff. I knew how places like this worked, they thought if they had their woman dress up in the colours I enjoyed the most would help seal their deal. Though this irritated me to no extent, here was this woman that was dancing and singing on stage and I became quickly interested._

 _I was already addicted, I wanted her for myself. As I thought this she started to leave the stage and walked towards our area. A man took her place on stage and sung whatever he was singing. I didn't care I was captured by this woman and as she got closer it seemed she to was just as drawn in as I. Her eyes briefly darted to Lorenzo before coming back to mine and where I normal didn't want people touching me, that's all I wanted from her. So as she danced alluringly in front of me barely touching me, it was driving me insane. Her skin looked so perfect, that was until her back faced me and I could see the scars that lined her back. Who would harm a beauty such as her?_

 _As the song ended she pulled away from me and stood in front of me and shoved her hand in front of me. "Peyton nice to meet ya mister J." her voice rose above the music that had changed to another song_

 _"Peyton don't you have somewhere else to be." Lorenzo growled out_

 _My eye twitched at his threatening tone. I saw her flinch at his tone but, I felt like it was something else besides fear. Defiance? Anger? The more I looked at her, the more curious that I became. I laughed and took her hand that was about to fall to her side. "Come on, Lorenzo a beauty such as she you must treat like the queen she deserves. But, he is right sweetheart daddy got to talk business."_

 _As I held her hand, I came to the conclusion that she would be mine. I would hurt who hurt her and she would be mine. A smile slowly crawled up her face and it reminded me of the Cheshire cat from the movie. She slowly walked backwards away from us not letting my hand go until she couldn't hang onto it anymore. I sat back down and could barely hear Lorenzo as he spoke to me as I watched her return to the stage where her voice once more filled the room. Lorenzo was in the middle of his babble when I cut him off, "I want her, how much?"_

 _I was used to paying for what I wanted but, his answer caught me off guard, "She isn't going anywhere. She belongs to me, no amount of money could change that."_

 _I growled and after a moment that was quit tense I started to laugh. "I think we are done here. I will send Frost for more details."_

 _Lorenzo tried to stand but, I stood and walked away. I went straight out side and stopped at the car. I turned to face Frost and smiled, "Where to next sir?" Frost asked_

 _"No where, we are going to sit right here. I want her and I will have her."_

 _(End of Joker p.o.v.)_

It was finally the end of the night and I managed to duck out of the club before Lorenzo found me. I knew I was going to be in more trouble tomorrow but hey, I was riding on a high that I wasn't willing to give up. I met the Joker and on top of it I felt this amazing attraction to him. Not just his looks but the lure of trouble was making me crazy. One thing that I wasn't expecting was that as I stepped out of the club to see him leaning against his car. He had a wicked smile and I shivered as his eyes seemed to undress me.

I pulled my coat closer to my body and walked up to him, "You wouldn't be waiting for little old me would ya mister J."

His eyes seemed to darken when his name passed my lips and I bit my lip in anticipation. "Get in."

Was all he said and I didn't dare defy this man. He slide into the town car with me and a voice came from in front of us. "Where do you live miss?"

My eyes were trained on the Joker as I replied with my address. Being a crime bosses favourite had its perks. I lived in a rather nice part of Gotham in a rather big apartment. The screen that separated us from the man at the front went up to give us privacy. I licked my dry lips as I watched him, this action not going unnoticed. "Nice man." I complimented

Joker hummed in response and in less then a second, moved quickly to lean over me. I didn't dare move, I wasn't considered insane for nothing. I enjoyed the thrill behind intimidation and he was exactly that. His fingers grazed my face pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "I like you and I want you. But, Lorenzo wont let me have you, you know what I do to people who do not give me what I want?"

"You take it?" I guessed

He laughed with his signature laugh before turning immediately serious, "Exactly, what are you going to do?"

I bit my lip, "I want to help you, take me away mister J."

His face got dangerously closer and he pressed his nose to me. "Good."

His fingers grabbed the lip that was still being chewed on by my teeth. "Such lovely lips, I feel like they will become very useful to me."

My lip trembled under his and I dared to push up against him until we swapped positions. I could see my apartment complex in front of me and I dared to do something that most wouldn't. But again I'm not exactly all their either. "What you gonna do mister J? Am I gonna like it or are you gonna make me want it? I'm curious."

As I spoke I got closer and closer to his lips before I was just barely touching them. His eyes got darker and darker and before he or I could make a move I opened the door and stepped out. I could hear him growl and I turned around as I walked backwards with a huge smile on my face. "You know where to find me when you want to take me as yours."

I pressed my fingers to my full lips and blew him a kiss before I turned my back and walked away. Yup my life was awesome and me well, I wasn't all normal either.


	2. A Whip and A Crackle

**{Hey guys did you miss me? If you don't like anything or want to see a new story or something added don't be afraid to leave it in a review or message me. I have three stories on a trial run, a Steve Rogers (Captain America)/OC, a Daryl Dixon (Walking Dead)/OC and pretty soon a Joker (Suicide Squad)/OC. If I don't feel like it's going anywhere by the fifth or sixth chapter I will discontinue it. Same applies to any others anybody wants me to take on. I do not own anything to do with anything to do with Suicide Squad or Batman only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.**

 **I would also like to take the moment to thank everyone together. I got 73 notifications for this chapter. Whether it was a review, favorite or follow it was amazing to feel that loved with a story I wasnt sure was going to take off.}**

Whip

I bit my lip harder and glared at the wall in front of me.

Whip

I flinched that time. Lorenzo was extremely pissed that I possibly put his deal with the Joker at risk. He was so mad he went and got a new whip this time. This one was red braided leather with four tassels coming off the end. I was seething with anger by this point. I was growing impatient with how he continued to scar my back. Especially since the scars from last time healed. I clenched my hands until I could feel the pain that my nails were causing this time.

Whack

This time my body arched from the stinging pain. "That's enough" Lorenzo ordered

His henchmen let go of my arms and I struggled to stand, holding my shirt to my chest with one hand. I kept my other hand clenched at my side. "What, giving up already?" I bit back

Lorenzo puffed on his cigar a couple times before taking a few steps towards me "Let's say that I am feeling overly generous today after all the Joker has set up another meeting tonight," As he reached me his hand snapped forward and he grabbed my cheeks in his hand and pulled me closer to him, "but do not forget who you belong to whore. You will never leave here while I am alive."

As he spoke I could feel the blood slipping down my fingers from my clenched fingers. The conversation that I had with the Joker came to mind shortly after and what started as a bubble of laughter exploded into laughing fit. He pulled away from me and shook his head, "Always the crazy bitch. Take her home you know the routine."

Jack was one of his men that I had grown quite fond of over the years. Jack along with one of the new men reached forward to grab me but stopped when I growled at them. "Don't fucking touch me."

Jack being used to this rolled his eyes and placed a blanket over my shoulders but the other male listened and stood a few feet away from me. I laid on the seat of the town car and curled my body against it. I had my hand in front of my face and I was so focused on it. All I could think was how much I wanted this man dead. If the Joker didn't contact me I was certain that I was going to snap and kill him. It may end my life then too but my sanity seemed to slip with each beating I had to endure. I was so focused in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that we reached my building and Jack had climbed into the car. "Jesus Pey is your back not enough of a wound." He lectured me

I smiled at him and winked. "You sound like my mama." I joked

I didn't need to look at him to see the glare he shot me. I felt his arms wrap around my body bridal style as he carried me out of the car. "Stay here, I'll be down in thirty minutes." Jack ordered

"But-" the new man tried to argue

I rolled my head and snapped at him, "Did you not hear him! Stay out of my house."

The man took a couple steps back whenI glared at him. This boy at least listened, the last one not so much. As Jack started to walk into my building I took notice of another town car that seemed to be parked down the street. Was he here? I shifted uncomfortably but said nothing. It wasn't long before we were in my home and Jack had set me on one of the barstools that surrounded the kitchen island. I could hear him rummaging through the kitchen cabinets for the first aid kit. I sighed and released the blanket so it pooled on the ground. I placed my bruised and bloody hand on the counter and waited for Jack to return. After a few minutes, he had laid everything out on the counter and started with my hand. As he cleaned my wound, I could see his face tense over and over again. "What is it now? If you have something to say just do it already." I asked impatiently

He didn't stop what he was doing but he replied, "I just don't get why you do things to get under his skin. You are the one that gets hurt."

"It's a game. He cant win all the time." I replied completely serious.

He started to wrap my hand before he moved to my back, "But, it isn't Pey one day its-it's gonna be-" he trailed off

"What? It's going to be my head?" A bubbled laughter escaped my lips

"Thats a bit of an exageration especially for you."

I hissed as he placed some peroxide on my back. I glared at the wall as I replayed the events of this morning. "How bad Jack?"

"Its worse than it's been in a while."

Without really thinking what my words would cause I cursed, "That fucker is going to die soon."

I could feel Jack stiffen behind me and I looked over my shoulder at him, "Pey you cant say stuff like that."

"Why not huh? You hate working for that fat bastard too. Im gonna make him pay for all the scars he has caused." I was running with my anger by now

I trusted Jack not to say anything to Lorenzo especially since this conversation had come up more than once before. I pushed off the barstool and started to walk away into my bedroom. I reached into my closet for a loose halter top where the back dipped low and loose so I didn't irritate my wounds. I caught a glimpse in the mirror at my wounds and I stared at them. They were raw and red. Some spots were just scratches whereas others were deep. This whip had done quite a bit of damage and even though I didn't want the tears to rise. They were and quickly at that, "Pey?" Jack spoke quietly from the door

I looked back at him as I bit my lip. Jack was nowhere near hideous. He was tall and slim but muscular. His hair was faded on the sides and he had a bit of hair on the top that he had almost combed over. Though he was handsome I wasn't that attracted to him but, I knew the love that he held for me. And at times I would use that to my advantage. Like what I was about to do right now. I took a few quick steps to him and laid my lips softly against his. I had one hand on his cheek and the other on his chest. I needed him to shut up, I couldn't deal with this anymore. I pulled away slowly, "I think it is time you get back to your newbie, I will be fine now."

Jack pursed his lips and looked down at me. I knew he had so much more he wanted to say but, we both knew that when I told him I didn't want him around anymore I meant it. He nodded his head and kissed me on my cheek before turning to leave. I watched him open my door but, before he could leave I remembered the town car I had saw downstairs. "Jack?" I called out

He turned to face me and I continued, "Thank you and...be careful okay."

If I was going to look out for anyone when shit hit the fan it would be him. He smiled and closed the door after him. I walked up to it and locked it and looked down at my hand that stayed on the lock. I turned around shortly after and walked up to my kitchen island. I grabbed the remote that was sitting in the center of it and pointed it at my stereo system. I smiled as an old classic burst through the speaker. I may be a crazy chick and loved to sing and dance to the new pop of today's generation but the classics was where it all started and it all started with the King of Rock, the one, and only Elvis Presley. Hound dog started to fill the room and a smile exploded on my face. I started to sway around the room and sing as I went."You ain't nothin' but a hound dog

Cryin' all the time

You ain't nothin' but a hound dog

Cryin' all the time

Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit

and you ain't no friend of mine

When they said you was high classed

Well, that was just a lie

When they said you was high classed

Well, that was just a lie

You ain't never caught a rabbit

and you ain't no friend of mine."

I was dancing and spinning, quite enjoying myself. Once the song was over though I could feel my stomach rumble and I knew I needed to eat. I turned around to walk into my kitchen and almost jumped out of my skin. The Joker was sitting at my island with a look on his face like anger? He was wearing a pair of black pants with a nice burgundy top that was buttoned up to expose his chest. I smiled at him and looked around nervously, how did he get into my house? "Why hello there Mister J, you know it's not very nice to scare a poor little lady." I teased as I walked up to him

Instead of how playful he was the other night with me, his serious and angry face did not change. He seemed to be staring at my body and I looked behind me to make sure no one was behind me. When I saw no one I smiled at him and bounded towards him. I slipped onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Earth to Mister J?"

His eyes didn't leave mine but, when I placed myself in his lap it seemed that his body relaxed a little. But that couldn't be possible right? Ha, it had to be something my mind made up. His hand gripped my hip and he nipped at my ear suddenly. "Did that asshole do this to you?"

We both knew who he was talking about and at that moment I wanted to shrink into a corner and hide. I had completely forgotten about my back. His fingers caressed my skin on my back and I suppressed a shiver. His light touch was almost like it was taking away the pain. But, me being as stubborn as I am I quickly slipped off his lap and spun around into my kitchen, "I was thinking of making something to eat any requests?"

He didnt answer me and a small squeak escaped my lips as he pushed me into the counter so that I was bent over it. He was leaning over me so his groin was pressed into my back side. One hand held my neck so I wouldn't move while the other continued to caress my back. As his hand got closer to where it was the worst he growled and pushed harder into me. "Answer me." he ordered

"Yes, I disobeyed him so therefore I get punished. Is that what you want to hear? I am sure you've done it too." I spat back

He chuckled, "I do but, to the ones I do not care for. Their trash you on the other hand are...are beauty and exquisite. He has done this before and this will be the last."

He quickly turned me around and picked me up in one smooth movement, placing me on the counter. He moved in between my legs and placed his hands on my thighs. I watched him carefully not daring to move. "Let me do it." I said completely serious

"Have you ever taken a life sweetheart?"

"No, but, he deserves it. I deserve it don't take that from me Mister J."

He smiled and laughed his signature laugh. "Two nights from now I will be making a surprise visit. Be ready for my signal. I don't like tardiness and you will only get one chance at this."

I bit my lip in anticipation as I watched him carefully. Without thinking about my actions I grabbed his face and planted a soft kiss right on them. He gripped my thighs harder and licked the bottom of my lips. Before the kiss could have the chance to go any further a knock came to my door. "Boss, we have a problem."

The Joker rolled his head and growled. "Sorry babe gotta go."

He didn't say anything more as he walked towards my front door. "I'll be sending you something for your back make sure to use it."

That was all he said as he left my apartment. Leaving me alone and completely breathless.

* * *

 **I would like to thank;**

 **\- Thank you so much! Its awesome to see this quick results from one chapter**

 **belladu57- Thank you here is the next update**

 **cjc7605- Here is the next update just cuz you said please.**

 **Guest - Very interesting lol**

 **LunaJadeNyx - Im glad to hear that you are already hooked**

 **To everyone who has favorite since the last update;**

 **ilikeballoons, DjDragon1, FallenSoul62, LucyJ27, Sesshysgirl1997, Taty0216, XxEerierPiexX, belladu57, bluefan95, djurmel, , skies-the-limit, Honeybunny0114, JaliceJelsa4eva, Lillygreen, cjc7605, HarleyQueenJX, Issyjewel1697, keniavelez1999, Ms Poison Ivey, rayden24, theylieaboutthecupcakes, ClumsyReader, shariebery, Inu-Hanyou2016, princess yuei, emma1695, xclayresamanthax**

 **To everyone who has followed since the last update;**

 **grlvct, ilikeballoons, DJDragon1, FallenSoul62, LucyJ27, Nicka-Dan-Eisha, Sesshygirl1997, XxEerierPiexX, djurmel, labyrinthloverxx, , HisLordFluffiness, pandasninjasndkiwis, Honeybunny0114, JalicJelsa4eva, Katsa101, Lillygreen, Starry Nighty Black Moon, cjc7605, AnimeFreak360, CatalystCos, HarleyQueenJX, Lnovna, Writing on Rooftops, keniavelez1999, shikilove, LunaJadeNyx, Ms Poison Ivey, Fall-Back-Down, Greenj3llo85, LadyxAbsinthe, animexchick, slaneville0615, BloodySliver, White Thorns, callac, CumsyReader, DiLay, eneee, Inu- Hanyou2016, ItaSaku1220, hilton3096, princess yuei, EmmaJanette, emma1695, snmuenst, xclayresamanthax**


	3. Freedom

**{Hey guys just a little side note this time. I do write rather graphic and detailed because I find that's what keeps readers interested. That said this story is very graphic, more than what I have wrote in the past. So I am sorry if this offends anyone but, in this type of story specifically it would be empty without those details. I also have exciting news, this story is so popular I have decided to include it in my stories, it is no longer on trial. I also had a small epiphany and came to the conclusion that this will not be a Harley/Joker/OC. I will be splitting this story into two different stories, starting with Peyton and Joker story then it will blossom into a Suicide Squad story after a while. At that time I may include Harley but not like anyone will guess. I have two stories on a trial run, a Steve Rogers (Captain America)/OC, a Daryl Dixon (Walking Dead)/OC. If I don't feel like it's going anywhere by the fifth or sixth chapter I will discontinue it. Same applies to any others anybody wants me to take on. I do not own anything to do with anything to do with Suicide Squad or Batman or Gansta by Kehlani only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.** }

Tonight was the night and I was buzzing with excitement. No way was I going to miss this. I had a pearl white dress on that clung to each and every curl with a strapless sweetheart neckline and a slit that came up my right leg and it ended just at the top of my thigh. Though the material was tight it was soft and loose fabric so as I would turn it would flow with my body. I had a pair of red stiletto heels with an open toe and I had my curls flowing naturally. As I finished the last touches my phone vibrated on the table and I reached forward to grab it.

J- 'Be ready.'

That was all it said, it was going to happen and I had the perfect song for their entrance.. I looked around me and pulled my skirt up to reveal the band wrapped around my thigh. Once I was sure that no one was around I leaned forward and untucked the knife from its hiding spot and tucked it into the strap. I pulled my loose hair into a clip to keep it out of my way but, I left my bangs down along with a few strands so that it was framing my face. "Pey? You ready to go on." Jack's voice came from the door

I looked at myself in the mirror, my Cheshire like smile reflecting back at me. "I'm more than ready baby."

I looked at him through the mirror and my smile faltered for a moment. "Are you done for the night?"

He nodded his head, "I just had to get you for the boss, and he says breaks over."

My nerves settled knowing that he would be safe and far away tonight. I walked past him leaving my hand on his chest for minute before I pushed to the DJ that played my music. I leaned across to him, "Play this." I slide a paper across with the track number I wanted played.

He took the paper and after a minute of scanning it, he nodded and I walked away from him. I waited for the music to play before I walked to the stage, mic in hand and my voice surrounded the room. "I need a gangsta  
To love me better  
Than all the others do."

I walked up the stage as I sung and as I continued I planted my feet into the middle of the stage and rocked. "To always forgive me  
Ride or die with me  
That's just what gangsters do."

I let my hands run up and down my body as I moved sensually around the stage. "I'm fucked up, I'm black and blue  
I'm built for it, all the abuse  
I got secrets, that nobody, nobody knows  
I'm good on, that pussy shit  
I don't want, what I can get  
I want someone, with secrets  
That nobody, nobody, nobody knows."

I ran my fingers to where my clip was and let my hair down as I ran my hand through it after. My eyes caught movement near the front door and I saw J standing at the door. He held up his hands to motion that he wanted everyone to wait. My eyes darted to where Lorenzo was to make sure that he had not noticed. When I realized we were safe I let my eyes fall to J's again. I wanted him to know that this song was for him and him alone. I moved sensually around the stage enjoying the beat of the song and the way it made my body move naturally."I need a gangsta  
To love me better  
Than all the others do  
To always forgive me  
Ride or die with me  
That's just what gangsters do

My freakness is on the loose  
And running, all over you  
Please take me to places, that nobody, nobody goes  
You got me hooked up on the feeling  
You got me hanging from the ceiling  
Got me up so high I'm barely breathing."

I walked to the pole that was in the center of the stage and pulled myself up it. I wrapped my legs tight so I could hold myself up without relying on both hands. As I started into the last course I leaned backwards so that my hair cascaded through the hair and my back was arched. "So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me, don't let me go  
I need a gangsta  
To love me better  
Than all the others do  
To always forgive me  
Ride or die with me  
That's just what gangsters do."

I slid off the pole to the floor and slowly walked forward my eyes completely focused on Lorenzo's face. "They do, they do, they do oh  
To always forgive me  
Ride or die with me  
That's just what gangsters do."

It was right as I was finishing that the bullets started to fly. I smirked and watched as people frantically ran around. Some of the customers scattering and trying to hide or run away. Lorenzo's men all attempted to pull out their guns and fire back some not getting the chance. J walked towards me as he shot at the opposing team. As he got closer he grinned widely at me and grabbed me at my knees and pulling me down from the stage to his level. "Amazing my girl!" He shouted towards me

I laughed as he spun me around before my feet lightly touched the ground. The gun fire and screams seemed to cease to exist. His eyes seemed to be trained on me until his gun rose quickly in his hand and aimed at someone behind me. "Pey?" a familiar voice echoed in the room

I turned around at the sound of Jacks voice. He stood rather unsure of the situation with his gun pointed at us. "J-Jack, you're supposed to be at home." I stuttered not leaving J side

I had a fondness for this man and the point of him not being here was so he wouldn't get hurt. "I was and I heard shots...what-what are you doing?"

I looked to J before I looked back to him. Neither man moved but J was watching me with curiosity, his grip tightening on me. "I'm changing my future Jack. You should to, you don't have to be a slave to him anymore. Come with me." I spoke softly

As I spoke I had placed my hand on J gun and pushed it down as my other hand reached over cautiously to Jack. I placed myself in front of J just in case this back fired. Jack stared at my hand and I could see the internal battle going on in his mind. "He doesn't deserve you but I do. You cannot tell me that you want to protect the prick that took you away from your family. The same man that had your brother killed. Is that really a man you want to protect. Come with me, become free from him and I'll protect you I promise."

We could hear Lorenzo screams of rage filling the room but our eyes stayed connected, never wavering. After a moment of silence he lowered his gun and placed it back into his holster. "Now go home. I will be in contact in a day or so." I told him

Jacks eyes traveled to J but he nodded his head and left with a blank face. I watched as he left before I spun rather quickly to face J again. I placed my hands behind my back and smiled, "He is mine, and he isn't to be touched." I warned with a threatening tone in my voice

J smiled back before he snarled and gripped my throat in his and pinned me to the stage. His grip was tight enough for me to understand that he wanted me to know he was in charge but not tight enough to hurt me "Feisty, I love it! But if you ever stop me from doing as I please," he loosened his grip but waved his gun beside my face, "I will put a bullet in you and that my beauty would be a shame."

I didn't flinch, I didn't move, instead I grabbed his cheeks in between my two fingers and pulled him closer to me. I wrapped one leg around him and pushed my body into his body. He growled and didn't release me but, when a bubble of laughter escaped my lips, he to smiled and let me go. "Let me go! Joker I thought we had a deal! What are you doing!" Lorenzo's voice filled the room

The man that was with him the other day threw Lorenzo body against the floor so he slid towards our feet. We walked away from each other and I stared down at him. The man that had caused me so much pain mentally and physically was now at my feet. I want to see him grovel for his life, I wanted him to hurt just as much as I or anyone else for that matter.

He looked up from the ground but his eyes connected with mine before he looked to J. You could see the anger bubbling in his eyes, his face all but turning red. "Peyton what do-" Lorenzo attempted to yell at me

J though had another plan, his foot landed a hard kick to his face sending Lorenzo onto his back from the force. J leaned down to his face and snarled, "No one asked you to speak."

J stood up rather quickly and held out his hand expectantly. I watched him carefully, curious to see what he was planning on doing. A man in a panda suit had come out and placed a very familiar whip in his hands. It was the exact whip that was used on me last time. My feet just naturally moved to J who held it out with a smile. I was so focused on him that I didn't even notice when my heel landed on Lorenzo hand and he screamed in pain. My fingers ran delicately over the whip and in that moment it was just me and him, not even Lorenzo's taunts towards me would cause me to come out of my trance. "Show me what you can do and just maybe I can be that gangsta for you." He whispered in my ear as he leaned forward

I gripped the whip tight in my hand before I pulled it away from him. The braided leather feeling weird in my tiny hands. I stared at it as it pooled on the ground. "Get him up." J ordered

After some trouble his men pulled Lorenzo to his knees and held his arms out so that he could not move. J started to circle me when I didn't immediate move. "What are you waiting for hmm? He doesn't deserve your mercy is that not what you said? You let him live and who knows what it will be like next time. Men like him there is no line they won't cross." J's voice spoke to me and only me

I pulled my arm back and as I stared at Lorenzo all the memories of the pain and scars he caused came rushing back causing me to see red. I snapped my wrist forward and I didn't stop. The whip continually connected with his back until I was breathing rather heavy and his shirt was shredded to pieces blood everywhere. But as I stopped I realized the need and want for his death was no longer there either. "He's all yours Mister J." I said rather breathlessly as the whip fell from my fingers and hit the ground

My eyes connected with J's and his grin was wide on his face and what seemed to be pride graced his eyes. I turned my back after I smiled at him and I took one step to leave when Lorenzo started to taunt me. "Is that all you got crazy bitch? I thought after all these years you could've done better."

My eye twitched and I turned sharply to face him again. I walked in front of him and I placed my hands on my hips and leaned down to face him. My eyes squinted as I spoke very low and threatening to him, "What did you say?"

"That I fucking broke you." He said as he spat blood at me

My eyes squeezed shut as blood hit my face and in that moment and in my mind the whole situation seemed rather funny. I stood up and whipped the blood from my face with one hand while the other rested on the blade that was still tucked into the strap attached to my thigh. My laughter filled the room that had gone oddly quiet at Lorenzo words. "Broken huh? Oh hunny you could not be further from the truth." My words came through my laughs

My hand had slipped between the slit in my skirt and my grip tightened on the blade. My eyes snapped open and I lunged. The men holding Lorenzo let him go just in time for me to collide with his body. I shoved Lorenzo body to the ground as the blade pushed through his chest and straight to his heart. His face contorted in pain and his blood started to leak around the blade, sliding down my arm. I felt a sense of relief but fear run through me at what I had done. I didn't want him to see that or J for that matter. I leaned down so my lips were right by his ear, "You may think you broke me but in the years it took you to think that you broke me, and it took Mister J one day to bring me back. I don't belong to anyone anymore."

I pushed the knife deeper into his chest but I didn't move. I listened to his breathing become raspy before he stopped completely. J started to clap and the sound bounced off the walls followed slowly by his contagious laughter.

* * *

 **I would like to start off by saying wow to all the reviews in the matter of a couple weeks I have had over 100 notifications of reviews, favorites and follows. I would like to start off by thanking;**

 **BloodyLoved- Thank you that means a lot since I have started to read other authors works for Joker/OC. Hope this chapter keeps you interested in it**

 **JalicJelsa4eva- Thank you much appreciated**

 **AnimeFreak360- Thank you here is the next chapter**

 **StallingInWonderland- Thank you I was playing around with the idea of putting in Harley but as I read through some stories online I came to the same conclusion as you. I have decided that it will be continuing past chapter six since it has took off right from the first chapter. I am hoping that I can continue his insanity along with hers and after this chapter he will start to appear more. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long**

 **painted heart- here is your next update**

 **Guest (Nov.23)- Glad you enjoyed it so far here is the next installment**

 **Guest (Nov.28)- Thank you here is the next chapter**

 **To everyone who has favorite since the last update;**

 **ArkhamAsylumPatient, AshleyLaywood, MaMZg67, StallingInWonderland, dontunderstand, painted heart, Faby0411, Kagz419, T-E-R-R-O-R-F-I-E-D, ShezzaBoo0233, miyumiyanda, mandy-chick00, Lunaconspiracy365, AnimeWitch02, BlackDragonTalom, Angel Michael, Brightfacade, DragonQueen93, .505**

 **To everyone who has followed since the last update;**

 **Angel030593, ArkhamAsylumPatient, DorkySoul, Edsheerancamogie, StallingInWonderland, TheMonstersInMyHead, XxIvyMoonxX, noemi-fin, painted heart, roserain1998, shadygrl91, Faby0411, Kagz419, Lil-B-Rebel, LoveFollowsMe, T-E-R-R-O-R-F-I-E-D, VictoriaEther95, morikomoonchild, sammiesweetheart0517, ShezzaBoo0233, anabelle395, Billie Hale Winchester, XxSadFacexX, miyumiyanada, Madelinexoxo, addicted-to-the-fic, mandy-chick00, AureliaMarie, InTheWrongEra, FanFanTheGalaxy, Chella218, .dj, Angel Michael, DragonQueen93, ERMovieFreak1210, The-Kiwi-Lover, Okaloosa**

 **REMEMBER IF YOU WANT QUICKER UPDATES MORE REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS, IT ALL MEANS A LOT TO ME. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	4. Sneaking In

**{Hey guys just because you're so awesome here is another one. I in truth do not know and cannot find the name of Joker's club but through some of the stories that I have read story wise a lot of people have called it the Black Rose. If this is incorrect please let me know. I have two stories on a trial run, a Steve Rogers (Captain America)/OC, a Daryl Dixon (Walking Dead)/OC. If I don't feel like it's going anywhere by the fifth or sixth chapter I will discontinue it. Same applies to any others anybody wants me to take on. I do not own anything to do with anything to do with Suicide Squad or Batman or I'm Insane by Myah Maria only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

I gripped my phone in frustration and as I stood up from my chair I threw it against the wall of my apartment. I yelled out in frustration and slumped back into my chair. "Easy Pey, I am sure he will get a hold of you when he is ready." Jack said as he flinched from my action

I glared at him as I crossed my arms across my chest. I was pissed to say the least. It had been almost three weeks since what happened at the club. J put me under strict instructions to stay in my home and he would come get me when the time was right. I was going stir crazy which with my current state of mind was bound to spell trouble. Jack had stayed with me most times to keep my company but looking at him I could see how tired of it he was to. And who could blame him, I became so bored last night I made him dress up in a bunny costume and hop around the house doing everything I said. Don't ask me why but I thought it would be fun. But today I couldn't calm my anger and insanity with fun and games. I stood up and walked to my window that led to a patio and stared out into the city. That's when a brilliant idea struck me and I turned to face Jack and I skipped over to him and slid into his lap as I put my arms around his neck. "Jackie boy."

Jack tried to pull away with a groan. "No Pey I'm under strict order to keep you here."

I stuck my bottom lip out and batted my eyes. "Awe come on you don't even know what I was going to ask." I whined

"You're right I don't but whenever you call me Jackie boy it is never good."

I smiled wide and winked, "You know me so well. I just want to go dancing...at night...but more like in three hours when it's just open."

Jack's eyes widened and he stood up pushing me off. "I am not bringing you to Black Rose. It ain't happening. The man said he would come for you so why can't you just stay put?"

"Because it has been three weeks. I am not here to look pretty. Are you afraid of him?" I asked as I stepped towards him with my hands on my hips

"Aren't you? The man is a psycho!"

"So? He won't harm you your mine not his."

"And you're his-"

I slapped him hard and glared at him. "No I am no ones. We are free but I owe him a debt for what he did for me...for us."

Jack looked shocked and backed up as he opened the door. "I'm sorry Pey. It's for your safety."

I continued to glare at him as he shut the door. When I heard the lock on the outside my eyes grew wide. That ass hat locked me in! I grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn it to confirm my worries. No! "Jack! Get back here!" I screamed as I punched and kicked the door

I swear if it was humanly possible I would be steaming from the ears. I turned and looked around my apartment. I tapped my foot impatiently on the floor and when my eyes fell on my phone I walked quickly to it picking it up. I swiped my finger across the screen and sighed in relief when it worked. I dialed a number quickly for a town car asking for them to arrive in two hours as my eyes searched the room. On one hand I wasn't that high in the air…only three stories…I walked into my bedroom and stared at my satin sheets. "Hell with it." I whispered and ripped my bed sheets off and drug them onto the patio.

I sat on the wooden boards and started to tie them together and once I was happy with how tight they were. I stood up happy and wandered into the bedroom. If I was going to ruin someone's night it was going to be in style. I threw open my closet doors and searched through my dresses as I searched for the perfect thing. I squealed with joy when I came across the perfect thing. It was a black strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. The black started at the top but stopped just above my bellybutton and turned into a blood red wrap around skirt that ended ended mid thigh. I slipped on a pair of laced wedge heels along with a huge gold bangle and a black and gold dangle necklace. I wandered into my bathroom and started on my hair. I pushed up the back as I pulled my hair to wrap around to the back into a pony that was at the base of my hair and off to the side so all my curls spilled onto my chest. Once I was completely satisfied with myself I glanced down at my phone. My town car was bound to be here soon and I needed to go. I walked out and grabbed the makeshift rope as I tied it repeatedly over my balcony. I threw it over and did even bother waiting as I grabbed the knots and made my way down. After a couple minor slips I made it quickly down. "Peyton Alexander! What are you doing!" I looked up to see Jack leaning over the patio

I could hear someone pulling up behind me and I smirked up at Jack. "Bye baby I'll be back soon. Watch over the apartment would ya?" I yelled up

I took off to the car and slide into the back. "Black Rose and step on it." I instructed as I shut the door.

The driver didn't say anything as he took off. I turned in the seat and watched as Jack came running out of the building trying to catch the car. I bit my lip as I laughed, this was going to be the most fun I have had in months.

~~MR.J~~

I sat cross-legged on a stool at the bar, sipping on a bloody mary. J had yet to show up but, that was three drink, five annoying to touchy drunks that had their fingers broken later. I watched as J and his men walked into the club and straight upstairs to what I supposed was his own private area. I placed my drink quickly on the counter and walked around the walls making sure to keep out of sight of J and his men. I pushed open a backdoor that I had watched them come in through. I walked out the door and smiled as I stared at the car that was parked in the alley. I smiled and as I walked around the front of the car to the driver side as my eyes scanned the area around us. When I was sure that no one was watching me I pulled the car door open and smiled as it popped open. "Cuz' who would be stupid enough to do this right?" I spoke

I laughed and when I realized how out of control I got with my laughter I cleared my throat and got back to my mission. I leaned forward and under the steering wheel popping the trunk. I closed the door and walked quickly to the back while pulling out my pony tail. As I crawled into the trunk, I pulled the pony through the latch and pulled it closed, looping my finger through it as well. It didn't latch but closed far enough I wouldn't have to worry about it opening. Now was the wait time as I lay on my back imagining J's face as I popped out of the trunk. The wait wasn't long until I heard J's voice, "Get back to my place you idiot. I need those and if you don't get back here in thirty minutes I will have a bullet just for you."

"But boss its thirty minutes there and back?"

I heard a gun click and the scurry of feet. "Did I ask how long it was!" his voice screamed as his laughter followed quickly after

"No boss."

The open and closing of the door let me know that whoever had pissed J off was about to take off

I grabbed the pony tighter in my grip so I didn't lose it and started to count in my head. If I needed to leave I needed to know where I was going. This was going much better than I could have ever thought.

~~MR.J~~

The man obviously took what J said seriously because he drove like a mad man. He even missed when the trunk would clunk because at times I couldn't keep a grip on it. Once we got there I waited a minute before I opened the trunk and quickly crawled out. As I crept towards the door I could hear him rummaging around a few curses flying from his mouth. This guy had to be an idiot, I was surprised that this guy was still alive if I was being frank. It didn't seem like J put up with stupidity not to mention I was sneaking around and he had yet to even notice. I pushed my back against the wall as I walked in the other direction. I made my way up the stairs and waited for the guy to leave. After what sounded like something falling, I heard the door slam shut and the car take off out of the driveway. I walked back down the stairs and walked up to the window. Once I was sure that J henchman had left I turned around quickly and smiled and a loud bubble of laughter escaped my lips.

I started to hum a song as I searched the rooms starting with the first level. With me sneaking in I didn't really have the chance to admire the house. It wasn't even really a house it was more like a mansion. As I moved from each room I laughed at the irony. He all but locked me in my apartment and here I was sneaking into another home, a dangerous home at that and yet here I was stuck in here again. He was making me insane, more insane than I already was. The lower floor was boring until I reached the garage and my eyes light up like little girl. I ran down the stairs into the garage where a beautiful bright purple Vaydor. This was a car someone could only dream of, a car I dreamed of. This was ridiculously fast, comfortable and sexy all in one amazing package. I walked around it and smirked, it wasn't until my phone rang that I broke contact with the car and looked down at the phone. "Speak of the devil literally."

Apparently he had called several times and texted me once

J- If you don't pick up and I got to come to you, you won't like it little girl

I smiled as I dropped my phone in the garage floor as I walked away and continued to hum and sing, "My phone is off the hook  
You're cramping up my style  
I can't believe you feel neglected  
You are such a child  
I'm going off the edge  
I think you're too obsessed  
You're so attached  
I'm about to cut the cord  
It needs a rest."

I started to walk up the stairs enjoying much of the feeling of making him feel like I did. "Won't leave me alone, "Get a busy tone  
Stuck inside my home  
I'm going crazy  
Need a little space  
I'm sick of your face  
Now a mental place  
What have you done to me  
I'm insane  
You make me insane  
I'm insane  
It's disturbing I forgot to mention."

I stopped singing as I found the bedroom and once more I was in a trance. His bedroom was beautiful but simple. He had two wooden oak wardrobe's both on a side of the room. I wandered over to the one on the left side of the room and when I opened it, it was full of suits. Gorgeous clothes some that had a bit of sparkle, some in his colors and some just plain. I ran my fingers over each piece that hung and marveled at the soft touch, the man had taste. I walked over to the other one and stared confusingly at it. It was empty, it was almost like it was brand new. I closed the door again and looked back to the item that caught my eye the moment I walked in. The huge king size bed with an even bigger bed frame, with black and white satin sheets. The bed was so big and looked so soft I could help but run and jump on it. I giggled as I sunk into the sheets and I rolled onto my back with my arms spread out. I blew a strand of hair out of my face as I stared at the ceiling. As I laid there I ran over the layout of the house wondering if there was any room that I had missed when I remembered the room at the end of the hallway.

My curiosity struck me as I realized that out of all the rooms in this house that was the only one with a closed door. I slide off the bed and I walked quickly to the door. If it was a closed door maybe it was a door I should stay away from. I already knew that the Joker would be pissed once he realized I was in his home but this room could put him over the end. I reached slowly towards the doorknob and turned it. Once I pushed it open this would be it and in that moment even my hesitation wasn't pushing away my insanity. I pushed the door opened and gasped as I placed a hand over my mouth. Guns, ammo, knives and swords littered the floor. All different kinds and not just laying anywhere either. It was in a circle with a spot I was guessing to sit and marvel at his work. This had to have taken weeks if not months. No piece was out of place and was in an order. I took a step into the room as I let my hand trail over an AK that was placed in the corner. "I'm locked up in a cage  
And you're the one that has the key  
I make just no mistake  
I think I want to break  
And if we jump then it's my sanity that you will take  
Won't leave me alone  
Get a busy tone  
Stuck inside my home  
I'm going crazy  
Need a little space  
I'm sick of your face  
Now a mental place  
What have you done to me  
I'm insane  
You make me insane  
I'm insane  
It's disturbing I forgot to mention."

"Did no one ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat?" A sharp voice came from behind me

I turned around blushing in embarrassment. I had been caught and by the man himself no less. He stood looking amused, impressed but most of all pissed. The man who I learned name was Johnny Frost and a man I didn't recognize stood behind him, guns in hand "You're sneaky but disobedience is all I see," he snarled as he stepped towards me his shoulders heaving with how heavy he was breathing.

He tilted his head and spread his arms as his voice fell to a threatening whisper, "Do you want to know what I do with disobedient kittens?"

* * *

 **I would like to start off by saying another huge wow and thanks to all reviews, favorites and followers as of a couple weeks I have had 96 notifications and it is exciting. I want to start off by thanking;**

 **nerdyrockerchic- thank you! Here is the next update**

 **XxxXCherriesXxxX- Thank you I appreciate it**

 **I also want to thank everyone who has favorite since the last update;**

 **DragonQueen93, Angel Michael, Brightfacade, BlackDragonTalom, AnimeWitch02, Lunaconspiracy365, mandy-chick00, miyumiyanada, ShezzaBoo0233, Faby0411, Kagz419, T-E-R-R-O-R-F-I-E-D, ArkhamAsylumPatient, AshleyLaywood, MaMZg67, StallingInWonderland, dontunderstand, painted heart, emma1695, xclayresamanthax, Inu-Hanyou2016, princess yuei, ClumsyReader, shariebery, Ms Poison Ivey, rayden24, theyliedaboutthecupcakes, HarleyQueenJX, Issyjewel1697, keniavelez1999, Honeybunny0114, JaliceJelsa4eva, Lillygreen, cjc7605, DJDragon1, FallenSoul62, LucyJ27, Sesshysgirl1997, Taty0216, belladu57, bluefan95, djurmel, , skies-the-limit, ilikeballoons**

 **I also want to thank everyone who has followed since the last update;**

 **AsMadAsTheHatter1223, Kaile413, IrishWolfGirl, colorfulimagination123, Mayflower14, XXArmageddonXX, nerdyrockerchic, Erudessa-gabrielle, Mandiuana, MischiefQueen98, black hearted me, bug813, emc61298, shaybay55, AuroraSunflower25, goodgurl315, Triggerfinger213, Where is the queen named reyna, ILoveAnime89, curlybunny900, kelsieann500, sessybaby666, XxxXCherriesXxxX, LivingInAnarchy, Fire and Ash, MissCHloeSalvatore, ElMarSuperstar, whor3able, Gryffindor4eva, ShimaChi-Vivi, Darkhairfurrytail, Kuroyami-chan, GamerGirl818, Maiihemm, teer6767, Boremily, Blove64, PadfootMoniiq, xxkimbobxx, Baloo18, SkylarTheSky, coxm15, LunarVenus, Mistress Dercaros, micky1514, NotSoFancie97, wabi-sabi1090**

 **THOUGH I FEEL LIKE I DON'T NEED TO REMIND ANYBODY LOL BUT QUICKER UPDATES COME WITH MORE REVIEWS, FAVORITE AND FOLLOWS. IT ALL MEANS A LOT TO ME, UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELY'S.**


	5. Juicy Punishments

**{Hey guys just a little warning this chapter is slightly rated M but, not completely. I actually have so many ideas for this but I got stuck on this for a bit. I have two stories on a trial run, a Steve Rogers (Captain America)/OC, a Daryl Dixon (Walking dead)/OC. If I don't feel like it's going anywhere by the fifth or sixth chapter I will discontinue it. Same applies to any others anybody wants me to take on. I do not own anything from Suicide Squad only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

 _(Mr. J p.o.v)_

 _I rolled my neck and growled in annoyance. Bullshit that's all these last few weeks had been. Between Batsy, the cops and cleaning up Lorenzo mess I had no time for my new pet. But yet even with my plate full she invaded every corner of my mind. No women I had encountered captured my attention like her. I wanted to see the life pass through her pretty eyes like all the others I had killed but yet I wanted to hear her scream my name as I pounded into her even more and in the darkest corners of my mind I couldn't imagine a life without her. I had arrived at my club and had sent the newest idiot of my team to collect the guns he had left at my home. I sat on my couch and stared out at the people dancing and drinking on my floor. My fingers tapped impatiently on my cane as I continued to think of her. I had left her alone all these weeks and now when I have tried to contact her she wouldn't answer me. I had sent her a text letting her know that if I had to go look for her she would not be happy, pleasure would be the last thing occupying my mind. I looked down to my watch and narrowed my eyes, my new idiot had ten minutes to get back here. "Boss." Frosts voice came from the doorway, almost sounding unsure of himself_

 _"What?" I snarled without looking away from the club floor_

 _"We have a problem, someone is in your house." He paused_

 _My head turned quickly to him and I stood from the couch. As I walked towards him I raised my cane and poked him hard in the chest. He stumbled slightly and I cocked my head as I looked at him, "And why is he still alive hmm? Why are you bothering me with this? Come on spit it out." I rushed_

 _His eyes shifted from me to the room as he cleared his throat, "She."_

 _I frowned at him "She?"_

 _"Yes boss, it's Peyton she is currently in your garage."_

 _I quirked one of my nonexistent eyebrows and pushed past him. I walked quickly into an adjacent room with cameras. On one side were the clubs cameras but on the opposite was my home. Frost was right my pet was indeed in my garage touching my baby. I grinned and marveled at how smart she was to run away from her bodyguard to find my home and was now daring enough to touch my things. I watched as she stopped and pulled out her phone and stare at it. I smiled expecting her to call me as she no doubt saw my many phone calls and text. Instead she shrugged her shoulders and left the garage. I growled but before I knew it my laughter filled the room and I turned to look at the face of my worried team. "Boss I am back." Eyeball huffed as he leaned against the doorframe with my guns_

 _I motioned for him to come closer and he did so hesitantly. "Tell me what you see?" I motioned to the monitors_

 _As he peered at the monitors and realized that there was someone in my home and swore. I clapped my hand hard on his shoulder, "You my sir keep my many ideas on how to kill you fresh in my mind," I whispered in his ear before I tugged him harshly backwards and tossed him towards the door, "Get the fucking car, Frost let's go."_

 _(End Mr. J p.o.v.)_

He tilted his head and spread his arms as his voice fell to a threatening whisper, "Do you want to know what I do with disobedient kittens?"

Though my heart was racing a hundred miles an hour and I was shaking I refused to show him fear. I refused to be ruled by fear, he may be crazy but I was no better. I crossed my arms and pouted "Listen Mr. J I'm sorry I really am but I am lonely and bored. I'm not a bird you can't lock me in a cage and forget about me."

He wagged his finger as he stepped towards me but I still did not move. "Tsk on the contrary my kitten I did talk to you and you ignored me," My eyes widened how did he know that, how did he even find me here so quickly. His hand shot out and grabbed neck directly under my jaw and pulled me closer to him. "Tell me how did you find my home?"

"One of your idiots didn't realize I was in the trunk. Wasn't hard to do when he is making too much racket to hear me." I answered plainly

His grip was hurting me and I smacked his hand away. I swear in that moment I could see a sparkle in his eye but yet he did not raise a hand to me. My eyes wandered down his body until they rested on his gun where his hand was lingering. My eyes shot back up to him, did I really piss him off that much? His top lip raised in a snarl as he leaned in closer to me, his fingers dancing across my skin. My body leaned to his touch "You my kitten have too much curiosity in you for your own good. You I will deal with later. You want to know what makes me real angry?"

His eyes enraptured me and I was lost. "Disobedience? Idiots?" I guessed

He smiled wide and placed his hand with the tattoo over my face, "Good girl! But you, you were just curious but I know someone who deserves my anger so much more." He said and enunciated each word near the end

My eyes went from him to the man that I didn't recognize beside Frost. He looked so nervous and I could only guess that he was the idiot I snuck by. He opened his mouth to say something but J pulled away from me quickly and pulled his gun from the holster. He turned quickly and aimed it at the unknown man's head and pulled the trigger. My ears rang and I watched as his body collapsed on the floor. Frost looked shocked and swore, "Jesus Christ." He swore

J placed a hand on my back and pushed me towards the door. "I am not done with you." He whispered in my ear

I shivered but allowed him to push me out of the room. "You know what to do." J said to Frost as he continued to guide me down the hallway

He opened the door for his room and I walked in ahead of him. I watched him as he removed his holster and set it on the table beside the bed. I watched him curiously as he began to circle me, "You were bored?" he asked

"Yes." I answered after a second to realize what he was actually asking about

He hummed in response and as he circled behind me I felt something sharp glide across my skin, "Lonely?"

"Yes Mr. J." my voice trembled as I watched his expression and the knife now glide across my skin

He stopped in front of me and dragged the knife down my chest to just above my belly button. "I would say that you have been rather busy. Breaking and entering, running away from your home, invading my every thought. Here I thought you had been a good girl and I was going to reward you," his hand that wasn't holding the knife began to slide down my face to my arm. He leaned in and placed his face into my neck, breathing in my scent as his lips barely graced my skin. His hand ran to the front of my dress where it met my breasts. I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes. The things this man did to me blew my mind. "What should I do with you my curious kitten?"

I tried to touch him but he pulled away quickly and I blinked at the sudden distance. I knew he wouldn't say anything but he looked as flushed and flustered as I did. In one swift movement he picked me up in his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I tried to place my lips against his but he smiled and dropped both of us onto the bed. I tried to sit up and he pushed me back down and hovered over my body. It wasn't until I felt the sharp edge of the knife start to slide down my body that I remembered that he had it. I hissed as it cut slightly into my outer thigh. He didn't hesitate as he stared at me, he began to push the blade under my dress until he hooked it on my underwear. "I must warn you this may not be pleasant…or it very well may be," I felt a tug and the snap of my underwear before he switched it to the other side, "After all if you wanted to be in my house all you had to do was ask. Peyton, Peyton, Peyton!" His voice became louder in the end

His smile graced his face and with his laughter, my underwear snapped off and he pulled my body quickly over his. As he sat up I was placed across his lap, my mouth dropped open as I realized what he was going to do. I turned my head to stare at him, "Are you going to spank me Mr. J?"

"Only bad girls get spanked and you my kitten have been a very, very bad girl. Sneaking away from your personal body guard," With a sharp sound I gasped as his hand connected with my backside. I wiggled under his grip but he pushed me down firmly, "You snuck into my car and past eyeball to get to my house," His hand rubbed in circles before he rose his hand and brought it down firmly, "You touched my things, my car, ignored me and went into my room!" his voice became louder and this time the spank was harder than the rest

I yelped and a tear leaked from my eye. But before I knew it a bubble of laughter escaped my lips. I covered my mouth and shut my eyes hoping that he would not be angry. Instead his laughter joined mine but, he didn't make a move to do anything at first. I found that I did not dislike the spanks, in fact my body was tingling with want that just keeps intensifying. Soon he began to grasp my cheeks in his hands while rubbing every so often. My body stilled as he pushed my dress up further and his hand began to travel lower. "Lonely…"He mumbled

My breath caught in my throat and I dared not move. Before he could get any closer a small knock came to the door. J didn't stop his hand as he answered, "What is it?"

No reply came immediately and J finger slipped between my folds. "I got a call, they're waiting there like planned boss." Frost voice came through the door

I moaned in protest as J pulled completely away from me and tossed me behind him. He growled as he stood up from the bed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair, messing it up. His eyes drew quickly to me as I began to sit up in the bed, he pointed a finger at me, "Stay in this bed, I will not be long."

I drew my bottom lip and his eyes grew dark as watched my action. He moved faster than I could react and he pulled my lip into his mouth, his teeth gripping it instead of my own. As he released my lip he made sure his lips molded with mine first. "If you do things like that I may never leave."

A small amused laugh came from me. I watched as he straightened out his outfit and hair before he left. My body collapsed back onto the bed and I stared at the ceiling. I was frustrated with him to say the least. He teased me and I was gonna get him back for that, let's see who wins this game. My eyes fluttered closed before I curled into the blankets.

* * *

 **I would like to start by thanking;**

 **bravesfan152001- thanks! Here is the next one**

 **JaliceJelsa4eva- haha I love your reaction**

 **Vapgirliegirl- of course I will trust me this is not something anyone will see coming**

 **Azera-v- thank you**

 **Acetwolf94- Thank you I am glad to see the enthusiasm here is the next one.**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has favorite since the last update;**

 **Twilightlover4life13, MadhatterMia, NicoNepenthe, Writers Block 420, XxVampiricxDemonxX, AnniquArin, Sesflynn, MrsLutz5, josie. , vampgirliegirl, KiraKhaleesi, VampireLover17, caarnold, loliba, KatherineSnow, Azera-v, German Beauty, acetwolf94**

 **I would like to thank everyone who has followed since the last update;**

 **K'Ink21, bravesfan152001, MadhatterMia, NicoNepenthe, Gaarakitty, soubi12, AnniqueArin, CryingRosex3, raven1898, The Perfectly Damned, josie. , vampgirliegirl, VampireLover17, Don'tPanic-NotYet, loliba, Cooky Crumbla, Azera-v, Diana-Toretto, acetwolf94**


	6. Let The Games Begin

**{Hello! Here it is can't wait to see how this chapter goes, feedback would be awesome! I have two stories on a trial run, a Steve Rogers (Captain America)/OC, a Daryl Dixon (Walking dead)/OC. If I don't feel like it's going anywhere by the fifth or sixth chapter I will discontinue it. Same applies to any others anybody wants me to take on. I do not own anything from Suicide Squad or You Don't Own Me by Grace and G Eazy only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

I had lain awake for a few hours waiting for J to come back but as minutes ticked into hours his bed became more comfortable and sleep overcame me. I woke up after a few hours to see the bed still empty and no sign that he was here. I rubbed my eyes and sat up in the bed and began to leave as my stomach was experiencing hunger pains. I opened the door and began to leave the bedroom when I could hear small bouts of laughter coming from his knife room. I stared down the hall and searched the wall and floor and frowned when I realized it looked as if nothing happened last night. I paused not sure if I wanted to go into the room again after last night. Then an idea crossed my mind and my grin spread wide across my face. I walked into the bedroom again and walked over to his wardrobe. As I searched the clothes I pulled out my ponytail and messed up my hair. I placed my hands behind my body and pulled the zipper down my dress and let it pool at my feet. I reached in for a black button up shirt and twirled around to face the door "Let the games begin." I mumbled

As I walked down the halls towards the kitchen I slipped his shirt over my shoulder but allowed it to hang open and unbuttoned. I walked around the island in the kitchen and pulled out an apron from a drawer. I slipped it on and did it up so it was underneath the shirt. I began to cook some breakfast making sure there was enough for the both of us. Soon enough I could hear J dragging his feet into the kitchen. I smiled over my shoulder, "Hungry?"

"Are you wearing my shirt?" He asked as if it was completely abnormal to see a woman in his clothes

Though as I thought about it, woman probably didn't make it that long to make it here. "Did you want some breakfast?"

He leaned against the island opposite to me as he watched me curiously. "Why not, Frost won't be here for a little bit."

I nodded my head and began to dish out onto plates making sure to add some whip cream and raspberries. "Tonight will be your debut!" J said suddenly causing me to jump

I blinked at him as I placed a plate in front of him, "W-What?"

"Exactly what I said, I want you to sing for me at my club. I want you to be my entertainment, Jack will be by to pick you up at eight doll don't be late."

"I need to go home then."

"No." he said as he slipped some of his pancake into his mouth as if I was stupid for asking

"Fine then I'll go on just like I am." I smiled at him

I knew I was playing with fire but I didn't want to stop. "Frost will bring you something today."  
"I want to leave Mr. J." I pursed my lips and glared at him

"And you will later."

I pouted my lips, this was punishment for leaving and I knew it. If this was how he was going to play it, I was no longer going to play nice. I scrunched up my face and began to wave my hand in front of my face, "Jeez is it hot in here? I think so," I smiled my cheshire grin and turned to face away from him as I let his shirt slip from my shoulders and onto the floor, I looked back at him to see his jaw tight and lips set in a hard line as I continued to smile at him, "Oops."

His eyes darkened and he stood up from where he was leaning on the counter as I turned back to him, "Kitten what are you doing?" He growled

I leaned forward and took one of the raspberries that were on the plate and gently and slowly slipped it into my mouth, "I have no idea what you're talking about Mr. J it's just hot in here."

I reached forward for another raspberry but he slapped my hand, "Don't." He warned

I grabbed another raspberry with my other hand before he could catch me. "But I'm hungry Mr. J" I let his name roll off my tongue as I placed the raspberry in the same fashion into my mouth.

He reached forward quickly for me but I was one second quicker and bounced backwards on my feet. My laughter echoing in the room but I could tell he was getting irritated and I knew he was used to getting his way. My game was going to be dangerous but I was determined to win. "Get dressed." He ordered as he leaned against the counter glaring at me

"Why would I do that?" I pouted

"Frost is on his way and I won't allow him to see you so indecent my naughty kitten."

"Cuz' I'm only for you? I'm not yours you have no claim." I laughed

He growled loudly and moved around the counter but I did to he wasn't going to stop my fun after all no one stopped him. He realized I was going to continue to move around the counter and he gripped the counter hard. "Peyton." He warned as his eyes bore into mine

"What?" I asked innocently

I placed one hand over the apron to hold it up to my chest and pulled my hair to the side. My fingers began to pull at the knot that was under my hair, my eyes never leaving his, "Oh kitten this is not a game you want to play."

I watched as Frost came into the entrance and saw us and froze not sure what to do as he looked between us. J had yet to see him and I was rejoicing on how perfect this was going. I pulled the corner of my lip with my teeth and giggled, "Or what? Whatcha gonna do huh?" I whispered as my fingers finished pulling out the knot and the front fell down to where I was holding it in place

He threw his head back and laughed before he pushed quickly off the counter and started to round the corner of the island. I turned to face Frost and smiled as I felt J stop behind me. "Oh hi Frost, I will leave you two alone." My smile spread wide across my face

I could feel J heavy breathing but I didn't turn to face him as I skipped out of the room. "This is far from over kitten!" J voice came up the stairs before he left with Frost

~~MRJ~~

Nighttime had rolled around and I was standing at J front door waiting for Jack. I was dressed in what Frost brought me and I smiled at the sexy yet semi professional outfit I was currently in, it was nothing like I wore before. I had a tight black tank top with black booty shorts and I had placed a white open flowing blazer over my shoulders and fishnets under the shorts along with a pair of stiletto knee high boots. A set of headlights pulled up to the door and I quickly left and met Jack at the back door of the car. He opened the door for me but I could see his sour look from miles away, "What's up buttercup?" I sing songed

"Don't give me that Pey you could have gotten yourself killed. Why do you have to pester him?"

I rolled my eyes, "Because I want him to know that he doesn't own me. I will do what I want, when I want and with whoever I want because I am free."

"Then why are you gonna go sing there tonight?"

I smiled, I knew I had other plans depending on how tonight went but I answered simply as I slipped into the seat, "Girls gotta eat."

Jack didn't say anything but slammed the door. I knew he wouldn't understand but he was as free as I was. We were free from Lorenzo and I'm sure if I really wanted I could be free from J but, the truth was I didn't want to. There was a pull, a draw to him and his insanity and I had a feeling it wasn't one sided. The ride was silent until we pulled up to the busy club, "He wants to see you first, let's go." Jack said as he grasped my hand and helped me out of the car

I shrugged my shoulders and followed him up the stairs and into what I supposed was J private room. I was all smiles when I first entered the room until my eyes landed on a barely dressed woman that was sitting happy on J lap. He made no move to move her or to even care but, as his smile grew I knew he was playing my game. Jealousy seared through my blood and my hands gripped tight into fists. The girl that was on his lap was so focused on J she didn't even turn to face us. With the hand that was placed on his cane he pointed at me, "It fits, good." Was all he said

Is he serious! I didn't say a word and just glared at him. He placed his hand on the girl's backside and she yelped in surprise. "Go get us something to drink doll, hurry back." He said as he nipped at her neck

My face had to be red by this point and J's smile grew with every second. After the girl left the room J stood and began to walk towards me and Jack who had stiffened beside me. J gripped my chin and pulled me closer, "Drop that pout kitten, someone has to…satisfy my needs." J said letting his eyes slowly trail my body

He wanted to play that way well I wasn't going to give up. I pulled my face from him and stormed out of the room. His laughter echoed behind me and as it became louder I felt my insanity rise

~~MR.J~~

The night had come to an end and I had provided the music and entertainment with the DJ. There was one more song and it was a song I had recorded when I was younger with a male friend. It was recorded and was now being played as I filled in where I had sung before. This was the nail in the coffin, I wanted him to know that he didn't own me, I owned him. I ran my fingers through my hair as my voice came through the mic as I kept my eyes closed "You don't own me," I laughed slowly before I continued, "You don't own me"  
My friends voice filled the empty space as I took a step away from my mic and let my hands trail up and down my body slowly, "Well, let's go  
But I'm Gerald and I can always have just what I want  
She's that baddest I would love to flaunt  
Take her shopping, you know Yves Saint Laurent  
But nope, she ain't with it though  
All because she got her own dough  
Boss bossed if you don't know  
She could never ever be a broke hoe"

I stepped up to the mic and as my eyes opened I stared right at where I knew he was watching, "You don't own me  
I'm not just one of your many toys  
You don't own me  
Don't say I can't go with other boys  
Don't tell me what to do  
And don't tell me what to say," I stretched out my hand and grasped the air before pulling it back towards me, " Please, when I go out with you  
Don't put me on display  
You don't own me  
Don't try to change me in any way  
You don't own me  
Don't tie me down cause I'd never stay  
Don't tell me what to do  
And don't tell me what to say  
Please, when I go out with you  
Don't put me on display."

I stepped away from the mic again and removed my jacket in a similar fashion to how I had this morning as I re closed my eyes and tilted my head. As I did this my friends voice came once more through the speaker, "Re-really though, honestly  
I get bored of basic  
She's the baddest, straight up vicious, texting her asking her  
If she's alone and if she'd sent some pictures, she said no  
Well goddamn, she said come over and see it for yourself  
Never asking for your help, independent woman  
She ain't for the shelf  
Nah, she's the one."

As the music kept playing my eyes captured a victim in the crowd and I stepped off the stage and walked towards him. As the music played I danced very briefly with him and before I laid a quick kiss on his lips and pulled away. "Smoke with her till the  
Stayin' up until we see the sun  
Baddest ever, I swear she do it better than I've ever seen it done

Never borrow, she ain't ever loan  
That's when she told me she ain't never ever ever ever gonna be owned."

I stepped back onto the stage and grabbed the mic and began to move around the stage loosing myself in the music, "I don't tell you what to say  
I don't tell you what to do  
So just let me be myself  
That's all I ask of you  
I'm young and I love to be young  
And I'm free and I love to be free  
To live my life the way I want  
To say and do whatever I please."

By this point I could see J fuming as he stormed across to me and tried to take the mic. I continued to challenge him as I sung with everything I had. "Huh! Hey!  
Oh no  
Oh No no-oh  
Hell No no no-ooh  
Don't, you don't  
Hey!  
You don't own me  
But just know nah, you never met somebody like me before tho  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah  
You don't own me  
Easy.  
You don't own me."

J grabbed me roughly by my arm and took the mic from me. "Out, all of you get out!" He shouted

Everyone scattered quickly and within minutes all that remained was Jack, Frost and a few of his other men. Jack and Frost were watching us carefully ready to step in if needed. "What do you think you're doing?" J seethed

I pulled myself away from him, "Me? What about you huh?"

J raised his arms in the air and loomed over me. My stomach knotted with the pleasure I was roused with seeing his attempt to intimidate me, "I gave you your freedom and I can take it away! If I want to find pleasure with other woman I will! If I want to kill people I will! If I choose to take you I will and you want to know why?" He stepped towards me and his hand hovered over my face, "Because I am me, I am the most feared man in all of Gotham and you will not change that."

I shoved him away from me and began to poke at him after every statement I began to make, "You do not own me! I am free whether you like it or not! I can kiss who I want, fuck who I want do whatever the fuck I want! You can't lock me away and you can't treat me like a piece of shit you scrapped off your shoe! I am better than that! You don't own me, you don't claim me and if you do then your mine and no one, not even that hussy can touch you!"

The most animalistic growl I had heard escaped his mouth and he pushed me quickly and hard into a wall. I shut my eyes for a second from the pain and when I looked up I saw a gun pointed directly at me. At first I hesitated, this game wasn't supposed to go to this extent, I just wanted his attention. But I wasn't someone's property especially when he was not my lover. I wasn't going to back down, if he was going to shoot me he would whether I had something to say or not. "What are you going to do J huh? Shoot me? Then do it," I pressed into the gun and glared at him, "Then do it, what are you waiting for!"

I heard the gun click as the safety was removed and I shut my eyes as he yelled prepared for the bullet to pierce my skin.

* * *

 **I would like to start by thanking;**

 **acetwolf994- lol thank you for the enthusiasm here is the next update like?**

 **bravcesfan152001- so many of you think he will win I'm almost tempted to see where everyone lies now? Who do you think will lose now lol**

 **poisedrose- thank you! Here is your next update**

 **Erudess-gabrielle- of course here it is!**

 **Nachtmar666- awe shucks thanks here is some more**

 **StallingInWonderland- I loved all of your reviews they made me laugh. She is just one disobedient kitten hey? Even though I like Nicholson's and Ledger's joker I really enjoy Leto and would like to stick with how he was portrayed and as for Peyton I don't want her completely insane but I want her to either match or beat Joker with his insanity levels but be able to be sane when needed. I am glad you enjoy how I have done this so far so thank you! I'm curious to see how you see the game going now?**

 **musicluver246- thank you!**

 **I would also like to thank anyone who has favorite since the last update;**

 **ImpoliteLover, KeniaHeras, poisedrose, Lena0613, LucyRider17, daria081, zirahart, girlsacret, Mrs. Marie Woods-Winchester, Amhoni, Southern Nerd, musicluver246**

 **I would also like to thank anyone who has followed since the last update;**

 **ImpoliteLover, KurohoshiX, UndeadHatter, peoplers, KeniaHeras, secretlysmitten, nina-hany, LucyRider17, lollo123, StaceyBaggins, RnadomCelebLover, kit-kitagawa, zirahart, JularaVon, girlsacred, Mrs. Marie Woods-Winchester, Amhoni, absinth-tein, musicluver246**

 **I SERIOUSLY DOUBT I HAVE TO DO THIS SINCE THESE UPDATES ARE HAPPENING FASTER THAN ANY OTHERS. BUT AS ALWAYS QUICKER UPDATES HAPPEN WITH MORE REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	7. Captured

**{Hey guys Im back with another one! It has come to my attention that it is possible some people don't like that I include J's point of views so if that's the case let me know and I will stop including it and just writes Peyton's view of things. I do want to clear up any confusion that anything in italics is in J point of view there will be no one else's. I also put ~~Mr.J~~ to break apart a time frame as that's the topic of the story I am going to go back and changed the time breaks into something else to avoid confusion and all future ones will be changed. I have also added a new story on trial to my current ones it is a Fifty Shades of Grey/Freed/Darker story so check it out if you would like. I have three stories on a trial run, a Steve Rogers (Captain America)/OC, a Daryl Dixon (Walking dead)/OC and a Christian Grey (Fifty Shades of Grey)/OC. If I don't feel like it's going anywhere by the fifth or sixth chapter I will discontinue it. Same applies to any others anybody wants me to take on. I do not own anything from Suicide Squad only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

The loud sound of the gun going off echoed through the roof followed by absolute dead silence. But i wasn't in pain in fact it was the exact opposite. I opened my eyes to see that J still stood in front of me, his face hard but his eyes confused and his gun resting at his side. I looked to the men who looked shocked and had no idea what had just happened either. I turned my head to look beside me where a fresh bullet hole pierced the wall. The fucker shot at me! Granted he didn't hit me but still the bullet left the gun. I felt something slide down my cheek and i touched it with the tip of my finger and stared at it with confusion, I was crying. The insane part of me rejoiced knowing full well that bullet could have hit me if J wanted but knowing it didn't meant that he had some feeling for me to. But my anger boiled quicker than I could control and if steam could blow out of my ears it would be. "Pey?" Jacks hesitant voice called out for me

But my eyes never left J's and after a moment I shoved him away from me and began to storm my way out of the club and in the direction of my home. Maybe this time I had gotten in to deep, maybe this time I pushed a man to far. I tugged my blazer closer to my body and thought back to Lorenzo. Never once did I cry when he whipped me but yet J almost shoots me and I cry. "Peyton!" A voice called after me

I didn't stop no I kept walking I knew who it was and I wanted nothing to do with him. "Peyton if you don't stop I will-" J voice was closer know and I knew he had run to keep up with me

I spun around and spread my arms out as I continued to walk backwards. "Or what J? You gonna shoot and miss again! Lock me up, whatcha gonna do?" I mocked

As I continued to walk backwards I felt something move rather quickly behind me and my back ran into it. My eyes looked alarmed to the hard ones of J. I could see the hate form in his eyes and I knew that it wasn't pointed at me. "Batsy! Welcome to the party!" J laughed as he motioned to the empty streets around us

I had yet to move as I watched J in awe. He taunted Batman like he was having fun but I could see the pure hard hatred that seethed from him. "Give it up Joker, leave the girl alone."

Batman pushed me behind him and I stared curiously over his shoulder at J. His eyes met mine and my smile reflected his and I licked my bottom lip. I was ready to play and I knew just who my new toy was. J laughed and placed his hand over his mouth to show his smile tattoo, "Why so serious Batsy, me and the misses was just having a little fun?"

"The time for games is over." Batman begun to stalk up to J

I took the opportunity to jump onto Barman back, "That's where you're wrong Batsy the games are just beginning!"I laughed as he spun around trying to get me off his back

I stuck my tongue out and ran it slowly up the corner of his mask that opened to his skin. I could feel his body go rigid under me and I giggled. His hands gripped mine tight and he crouched down while throwing me over him. I couldn't help the squeal of joy that escaped my lips, quite enjoying soaring through the air. J reached for me and wrapped his arms around my middle drawing me into him. "Trouble." He growled in my ear as his grip tightened around me

"He isn't very nice." I pouted

"What did you do to her? Did you corrupt her like you to?" Batman's deep voice growled at us

My pout turned to him but J didn't remove me from his arms, not even as my hand trailed down his arm to the gun harness that hung loosely around his body. "Oh hunny I was like this long before I met him, two peas in a pod." I taunted as my chesire smile graced my face

I gripped J gun in my hand and as I finished my sentence I pulled away from J and quickly aimed it as I pulled the trigger. I watched as the Bat crouched grasping his now loose arm. I licked my lips as the gun hung loosely in my fingers. J hated the batman for his reasons but he was nowhere near being in my good books. I knew J was watching me curiously but I wasn't done with the man in front of me"You know you think you do good but you don't. You're not there when people need you, people have died because of your fights with men like J, scarecrow and two face. Gotham was never safe especially not with you." I seethed at him as I glared

Batman was struggling to stand when the sound of sirens became loud and close. "Shit, time to get out of here doll." J ordered as his fingers pulled my free ones into his and he began to pull us away but not before he spoke to batman, "See you next time and oh trust me it will be soon." He sing songed

I didn't have a chance to react as J pulled me but as we ran I began to tug on his hand, I was confused why were still running, "I don't hear the sirens or see the bat why are we running? Since when do you run, he was vulnerable then!"

J gave me a sharp look as he continued to walk but slowed down slightly. I pursed my lips in frustration but choose to keep my mouth shut...for now. As J pulled me along he pulled out his phone, "Sorry kitten I'm not going back tonight," he mumbled as he placed his phone against his ear and after a second spoke into the phone, "Frost get over to that Chinese restaurant on the corner of ninth...don't ask fucking questions just do what I say."

J took a quick turn down a back alley and halfway down a loud explosion sounded off beside us sending us into the wall. I groaned in pain as I curled my body into itself. I could feel the blood cascading down the right side of my face. My ears were ringing and my vision blurry, even as J's face appeared in front of me I couldn't make out the words he was saying right away. His face turned away from me to look down the alley at something before looking at me sharply. He shook my shoulders are yelled a little louder so as my hearing slowly came back I could just barely hear him, "We got to get to the end of this alley, Frost will be there. Let's go!"

I let him grasp my hand and pull me to my feet. When he knew I was steady on my feet he began to pull me with me as he shot at someone behind us. His laughter growing as he shouted at who I figured was Batman. As we emerged from the alley Frost skidded to a stop in front of us. The sirens were getting louder and I knew with the bat so close we had a very narrow opening to pull this off. But since when did things ever go that way. J pulled me behind him into the car and I breathed a sigh of relief as my one foot entered the cab and my body following. Something wrapped quickly around my waist and I looked down in enough time to see the cable around my stomach before I was ripped out of J's grip. I felt his hands try to grab at me as he attempted to reach for me but, with the force that I was ripped back with there was no chance. My back collided with the gravel and I arched it in pain. I could hear the bat land behind me as my eyes connected with J in the car. That was before Frost took off leaving me to fend for myself. "Mr.J!" I screamed trying to get up to run after the car

I couldn't believe that J left me here to fend for myself! He abandoned me! He didn't care like I thought he did, no he left me in the hands of the bat and I couldn't wait to get away from the bat to find him and show him how angry I really felt at this moment. Rain began to fall and I could feel my clothes start to stick to me. The bat grabbed me and attempted to pin me to the ground but I wasn't going down without a fight. I swung a fist at him and pushed him away from me. I turned onto my stomach before curling my knees underneath me and pushing up from the ground. I only got a few feet away before I pulled backwards again by the cord around my middle. I fell onto my chest and rolled over swearing at the stupid cable. When the bat climbed back on me attempting to subdue me I slipped my hand down his body to his belt and I grasped the first thing I could get and as I pulled it harshly from his body I hissed as it cut me. I struggled against him and swung into his thigh. He growled and shoved me away from him. Before I had the chance to pull out from under him he grabbed the front of my shirt and punched me square in the face. My head swung back into the concrete from the impact and within seconds I was knocked out but not before the words left my lips, not knowing if they were pointed at him or J, "Fuck you."

 _(Jokers p.o.v.)_

 _I sat in the back of the car, gripping my cane tight in my fingers. If Frost had waited just one second I would have been able to grab her. Now I was watching as she was being basically dragged kicking and screaming into the police car no doubt on its way to Arkham Asylum. That place was going to be the death of me. I avoided it like the plague but now my new favorite girl is on her way there. I smiled as I watched her bite at an officer, she was feisty and I loved it! Now I just needed to give her a day to calm down and I would find a way to break her free. I saw the look in her eyes, I may be crazy but when it came to this girl I wasn't stupid._

* * *

 **I would like to start by thanking;**

 **Bravesfan152001- Well the game isn't over just stalled and I hope it was all you wanted and they are both possessive so the game will continue but eventually it will be just them until I decide to throw my huge curve ball but that's still a ways away**

 **ImsebatianstanButter- I don't like writing in third person it has never been my style and I find people find it boring to just know the one view and it isn't an always thing as the majority is in her view. Sorry I will not be changing this but thank you for your input. If this turns you away from my story than I apologize.**

 **Nachtmar666-Thank you so happy you have enjoyed here is the next installment**

 **StallingInWonderland-Right? Had to add it eventually including as I am sure you have noticed some of the Jokers popular phrases. I haven't decided who will cave first but the games will always continue even when they become a pair and that's because it's more fun that way. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has favorite since the last update;**

 **lunasheart, trinity16, Amran, TheLadyQueenB, dannibaby, Isabella7811, Kassanova, TRUEBLOOD12, .520, Mparis84, fantasyqueen98**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has followed since the last update;**

 **lunasheart, InfinityMars, WickedlyMinx, outlawwoman, trinity16, NadiixD, angelrose20, yuukihyung, dannibaby, Isabella7811, Kassanova, MisguidedCub, TRUEBLOOD12, .520, Mparis84, xAmandaxXxPandax, SuperAg**

 **I SERIOUSLY DOUBT I HAVE TO DO THIS SINCE THESE UPDATES ARE HAPPENING FASTER THAN ANY OTHERS. BUT AS ALWAYS QUICKER UPDATES HAPPEN WITH MORE REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	8. Not The Hero Of This Story

**{Hey guys I'm back I'm hoping you guys enjoy this one as much as I did writing it. I am sorry to anyone who is hardcore into batman or the comics because I am sure that the bat signal is not where I have placed it. I couldn't find an actual location so I modified it and will have it moved later on to the roof of the police station but I need it where I placed it for my story that I am sure you will enjoy. I have also added a new story on trial to my current ones it is a Fifty Shades of Grey/Freed/Darker story so check it out if you would like. I have three stories on a trial run, a Steve Rogers (Captain America)/OC, a Daryl Dixon (Walking dead)/OC and a Christian Grey (Fifty Shades of Grey)/OC. If I don't feel like it's going anywhere by the fifth or sixth chapter I will discontinue it. Same applies to any others anybody wants me to take on. I do not own anything from Suicide Squad or Batman only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

 _(Flashback)_

 _It was a deadly quiet night on the streets of Gotham. Only the sounds of drunks as they stumbled down the street and the odd car going by would alert anyone to the activity in the night life that horrible night. It wasn't until the shrill shriek of a little girl broke that silence. She was only twelve as her and her parents fought for their life that night. Her father opened the door to the wrong person, the wrong criminal. If you were in that apartment that night you would see her father's lifeless body laying in the living room and her mother's protective stance that didn't stand a chance against the man that had killed her husband. But, she didn't care she would protect her little girl with her last breath if she had to. She sat her daughter in her bedroom closet and told her to stay quiet and not say a peep until she came back for her. What that little girl didn't know was that, that would be the last time that she ever saw her mother. Tears streamed down her face and she hugged her knees to her chest ignoring the strands of blonde hair that dropped into her face. Her mother's screams echoed in the room before the bedroom door was opened._

 _The little girl's hands covered her mouth in a tight grasp trying to control her breathing. Her continuous stream of tears slipped between the cracks of her fingers. She wouldn't make a sound but it was hard when all she wanted to do was run out to her parents and cry. Fear coursed through her blood as she watched the dark silhouette of the man walked through the room. She watched as he stood by the bed and rolled his shoulders, "Little pig, little pig let me in," his voice came out as an amused laughter as he knelt by the bed and looked under. When he didn't see her, he began to rise again, "I can smell your fear," he snickered and began to look around the room before his eyes landed on the closet. The girls grip became tighter around her lips and her eyes closed hoping and praying he would walk away. But that wasn't the case, the man continued to walk towards the closet door, his grin growing wider, "And I want to devour it!" his voice was low almost in human as he ripped the door open_

 _She cowered farther into the corner as if that would protect her from him, as if small space would devour her. The man reached inside and grabbed her arm ripping her from her seat position and throwing her past him to the floor where she fell near the bed. She quickly pushed herself up onto her elbows where she slid backwards away from the gun that was currently pointed at her. She didn't know if she was more scared of the gun that was pointed at her or the sinister look in his eyes and posture. He was enjoying it, he was getting off on the pain and fear he had inflicted that night. There was something in this girls eyes, something that was different than the others he had killed. There was rebellion and fire behind the fear in her eyes. It was in that moment that he realized that she had yet to cry or to beg and he wanted more than anything to hear her voice do just that. He stepped over her so either leg was straddling her legs and the gun was closer to her face, "Beg." Was the only word that left his mouth_

 _"W-What?" she stuttered_

 _He pushed the gun harder against her head forcing it to move back from the force. "I said beg bitch."_

 _As he stood above her with victory seconds away, her eyes wandered to the bedroom door where she could barely see her mother's feet and some of the blood that pooled there. It was in that moment for her that she wanted to survive she wanted to live. Her legs kicked up hard and made contact where the sun don't shine. As the man bent over in pain and for the moment forgot about the little girl in front of him. She took the opportunity to run and run as fast as she could. She needed to get help but had no idea where to find but one place. She has seen the police man on occasion go up to the roof of her building. Her building being one of the tallest in Gotham and in the center of it no less. She had gotten curious one night and followed him to the top of the building where she saw him turn on a light. A light that showed the bat signal and it wasn't long until she watched as the bat had landed on the building. It was her only hope as she knew her building wasn't known for opening their doors to screams for help._

 _She continued to run towards the roof as she screamed for help on the off chance that someone in this town decided to be a good civilian. She could hear him chasing her but, that only made her go faster, push harder. Her bare feet pounded across the cold pavement towards the light and frantically searched for the light. Once she had it on she stared at the sky staring at the light, hoping he would come as quickly as he did for the police officer. Something hard collided with her body sending her hard onto the ground. She knew it was him and his hands grabbed at her roughly rolling her onto her body and squeezing her arms painfully. He aimed his gun at her and as he pulled the trigger she managed to shove it away from her face sending it crashing to the floor. She tried to fight and move away, she tried to hold back the tears as his hands wrapped around her neck and began to squeeze. Her eyes focusing on the light as she grasped at his hands gasping for air. Minutes had gone by since she turned on that light and he still wasn't here. When she realized that the man wasn't going to release his grip on her she began to search the ground for anything she could get to. Her breathing was becoming more rapid and her vision blurry and just as she was about to give up she felt the gun he had drop wrap around her hand. She had no knowledge of how to use a gun but she knew one thing and that was to point and pull the trigger._

 _And that was exactly what she did...four times in his face, neck and chest. The man grip became loose and he rolled off her onto his back beside her. She rolled away from him gasping for air and clutching at her sore throat. She sat on her knees and stared at the man whose eyes lay wide and lifeless beside her. Once more her eyes looked at the light and realized more than a few minutes went by. The man that was supposed to protect the innocent and be there when his signal went up didn't come. He had failed her and she had almost died because of it, something broke inside her then. Her hair had fallen completely in her face as she dropped her head. Her shoulders began to shake and you could barely see the smile that had graced her face slowly growing bigger which was shortly followed by laughter. Small bubble like laughter, innocent but sinister all in one._

 _(End of Flashback)_

The small white room was suffocating not to mention the straight jacket that I was still wrapped up in. But, that wasn't where my eyes were, in my room was a tiny window no bigger than a small dresser drawer. You could faintly see the bat signal in the sky and I seethed in anger. He was no savior of the people if anything J was mine...but, was that even true after all he had left me to fend on my own. It has been almost a month in this god forsaken place and any hope of him saving me was diminishing. This place had that effect, the effect of losing all hope and driving me more insane then I already was. I kept chewing on my lip I ignoring the pain as I ripped open the same cut that the bat had inflicted on me. All my wounds had healed except for the lip as I couldn't stop ripping it open. The locks on my door began to click but I didn't look anywhere but at the same bat signal, it seemed it was time for my daily session with the all too nosy doctor. "Come on crazy lets go." The orderly said rather bored

But I didn't move I didn't want to. The man sighed and roughly grabbed my upper arm dragging me into the wheelchair and proceeded to strap me down before wheeling me down the same plain white hallways to the designated room. Once there I saw the brunette I knew all too well as Doctor Striker and her normal bored face as she jotted down notes. Her eyes looked over her glasses and she sighed motioned to the orderly to place me down on the opposite side of the table. The orderly shoved me into the chair and I huffed as I pulled one of my legs into my chest and placed my head on it as I glared at her. Doctor Striker waited for the orderly to leave before addressing me. "Good Afternoon Peyton."

"Doctor." I seethed

She flicked the pen in her hand a couple times against her notepad not escaping my notice. "I see we are not in any better mood today."

I sighed and relaxed into the chair, "You mean besides being in a big white box in a smaller box wrapped in a white overly tight sweater that I can't get out of."

An amused smile graced her face "So today you have three options for topic of discussion-"

"And what makes you think I want to talk about any of them?" I shot back cutting her off

"Because Peyton this is your fifth time here and each time you have been here the topic has been the murder you committed that wound you here in the first place-"

"I didn't murder anyone he was going to kill me how many times must we go over this!"

Doctor Striker continued speaking as if I hadn't spoken at all. "This time you were not only brought here for the assault of Batman but for your relationship with clown prince of crime himself. So which one do you want to talk about?" Her eyes seemed to lighten for a second and I noticed her bit her bottom lip. She had a thing for Mr. J and I couldn't help the surge of jealousy that rolled through me. He may have abandoned me to the fate I am in now but, the strong feelings I had from the moment I met him were not going to go away just like that. "How about your recent transgressions?"

"My transgressions? What about you're...little secrets." I hissed

"My w-what?"

I leaned forward on my knee a little more a dangerous smile rising on my face, "I know your secrets or more specifically your dirty little secrets. You want to know about Mr. J huh? Well you know very well I can't tell you that. What I can tell you is there is man out there, a man that is very dangerous but is so dangerous that it is so thrilling to be near him. To be touched by him, kissed by him...even just to be looked at by him makes you curl your toes with pleasure. Its electrifying but you wanna know something else about him?"

I watched as she licked her lips in anticipation, "He isn't yours to have!" I yelled suddenly as I pushed off the chair

The doctor was so shocked at my sudden action she didn't even have time to react as I shoved her to the floor. Her body froze under me and I could hear the guards storming into the room but not before I leaned into her ear, "My life is mine to live and not you not the fucking police will keep me from living it."

As the guards pulled me away I licked her from the bottom of her jaw to just below her ear. I felt her cringe from underneath me and I rejoiced with the feeling of power over her. Laughter exploded around the room as I was roughly pulled off the doctor and slammed against the floor. I never even stuttered in my laughter as it filled the room. My laughter was just shy of being as bone chilling as the man himself. As I was dragged out of the room I heard one of the guards call me a crazy bitch. This man didn't understand I wasn't just a crazy bitch I was the crazy bitch.

 _(Joker p.o.v.)_

 _I sat in my weapon room directly in the center, making sure each and every weapon was in its place nothing even an inch out of place. But, even as I tried to focus I couldn't. My thoughts were plagued with her and I was enraged. So what she was in Arkham Asylum, so what she was badly hurt when Frost took off. Was it guilt? No...I don't feel guilt that isn't who I was. I was selfish and everything I did was for my own benefit and no one else's. My eyes landed on the one thing out of place but I once again was pissed because that wasn't what I actually cared about. She had been there for a month and I had been sitting here every day staring at the one knife that was out of place never touching it. Images of her singing and dancing floated through my mind, images of her standing in my kitchen naked, teasing me, making me want her in every way and then running away. The craving was becoming out of control, I was hoping that I could just leave her there to rot and move onto the next but, I couldn't even touch or look at another woman. None held my interest like she did, I needed to get her out of there._

 _My rage blew up at that moment and I began to toss things around my room. Guns began to be tossed and knives were tossed around the room and into the walls and doors. In the end I collapsed on the ground with my back against the ground. I held a knife above me and pierced the tip of my finger with it. Once blood dropped onto my chest I realized the only way to go back to the way things were was to break out the little trouble maker and bring her home._

* * *

 **I would like to start by thanking;**

 **Katmeroo- Im glad I managed to give you a little surprise, you will get to see him break her out in the next chapter gotta let her stew in there for a little while**

 **JularaVon – Thank you, I do to it gives it a little more detail and insight. Thank you and here is the next update**

 **bravesfan152001- Won't get to see that until the next update but I figured you might enjoy this chapter**

 **Brookie Twiling- First off thank you for the long review I enjoyed reading it and taking in the feedback. So no they wouldn't but she had a little background to go with it and because she is insane that was where they placed here and its Gotham when is anything ever fair and like you pointed out no one cares about legalities. I am glad you are enjoying Harley won't be appearing in this first part of my series but will be in the second part. I want this to be the beginning of Peyton and J and how their relationship started. I have a huge plot planned for this that I know you especially will love, I have a feeling. And just for you I will find a way to get your suggestion in there eventually**

 **xAmandaxXxPandax- thank you here is the next update**

 **JokerStarr- I love hearing when someone binge reads my stories it makes me feel as though it is good enough to capture your attention long enough. Joker definitely blames Frost to and there dynamic will always be an emotional rollercoaster. Thanks for including your favorite part it gives me insight into things I should add along the way**

 **StallingInWonderland- I know right no one was but I had to I had to add a little more tension to their relationship. I hope I didn't keep you too impatient. Mr. J will make up for it I promise though I think you might still be mad at him even with this chapter**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has favorite since the last update;**

 **silverwinterwhite, tabrizia, ChibiSpyStuff, docwhox, Sleepyhallow01, JokerStarr, tlb0318, Carinala, Dommedbex, babygirl2580, Mamie1999, Loves-Me-Never**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has followed since the last update;**

 **Katmeroo, silverwinterwhite, Brookie Twiling, MayBeeFan, Niic, TheNamesCocoaPuff, YNoThinkBrain, fantasyqueen98, invisame, Irie27, sleepyh0llow, kvdsouza, Sleepyhallow01, .5, JokerStarr, wonderlanddream, Devil Nightmare, , babygirl2580, Short But Deadly, Mamie1999**

 **AS NORMAL MORE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES MEAN QUICKER UPDATES. IT ALL MEANS A LOT TO ME SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	9. Calm Before the Storm

**{Hey guys, I am super sorry about the lateness in this. Life sucks right now and with so much going on I'm finding it hard to fit this in. Just to clear the air in case anyone is confused. In Peyton's mind, she has not murdered anyone as what she did was to save her life when no else would. So technically she lied and she has killed before. I have three stories on a trial run, a Steve Rogers (Captain America)/OC, a Daryl Dixon (Walking dead)/OC and a Christian Grey (Fifty Shades of Grey)/OC. If I don't feel like it's going anywhere by the fifth or sixth chapter I will discontinue it. Same applies to any others anybody wants me to take on. I do not own anything from Suicide Squad or Batman or Crazy by Gnarles Barkley only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

The quiet before the storm, that's what the new physiologist told me today. Apparently, that was exactly what I am and that Doctor Striker was no longer my physiologist because I was so unstable. But as I sat in my tiny cell, brooding over the fact that he had yet to come for me and that once more I was alone. Unstable, angry and uncontrollable that what I was…the calm before the storm. I curled my knees up into my chest and began to rock as I continued to stare out into the night from my small window. The slot in my door opened and the newbie guard Joe's voice came through the door, "Supper Peyton."

I hadn't eaten in days and at this point I had no desire to eat. I didn't move to even look at what was on the menu I just kept staring straight ahead. I heard the scrap of the plastic as it was pulled out and the sigh come from Joe. I listened waiting for the slide of the slot door to know that he left but when it didn't come I quirked up an eyebrow. I could hear the shuffle of his feet and this time his voice sounded clearer, it was less muffled. "Come on Peyton, it's my first night on my own. Let me show the boss I can do my job. You need to eat sometime."

No, you just want me to eat to make it easier. Jeez when would he leave me alone after all wasn't his little crush on me bad enough…wait…it was his first night alone? I smirked, maybe this could be my chance. I had no idea how I planned to escape after but I would figure it out. I turned sharply but kept crouched down with my hands behind my back so I could see him between the slot hole. Joe jumped a little with surprise, "Jesus Peyton warn a guy."

"Sorry," I apologized as I stuck out my bottom lip before my cheshire smile spread across my face, "Just I wanna eat but I can't."

His eyebrows knitted together, "Why can't you?"

"Well you see the guard that put me in after my session…well he wasn't very nice and he left me cuffed. Can you help me?"

I watched as he bit his lip while in deep thought, "Peyton you know I can't do that-"

"But I'm hungry," I pouted again and twisted my body so my chest was further out for him. I watched him lick his lips as he looked over my body, "Please Joe, I'll do anything and I won't tell anyone."

He looked to the locked door in my hallway debating about what he should do. When he looked back at me I smiled and gently tugged on my lip. "Okay…okay." He answered as he stood up

He stood up and while he wasn't watching I moved to the bed and after getting comfortable on the bed I placed my hands behind my back to continue the illusion. He seemed nervous as he opened the door but after a few hesitating steps he walked in with my tray in his hands. He began to turn to close the door and this was my only moment. Like a cat I pushed myself from the bed, touched one toe to the ground and used that momentum to jump onto Joes back. Before he had time to adjust from the shock I grabbed the back of his head and shoved it hard against the steel door. His body crumpled to the ground with a grunt and I pulled myself from him just in time to land on my feet. But just as I was landing on my feet a loud bang rang through the building and my body shook from the explosion. Was he here?

I looked down to Joe lifeless but breathing body then to the door, in a debate if I should leave and continue with my plan. I rolled my shoulders as a wave of anger took over me, why should I care if he came for me? He left me here for a month, I was here again because of him and I didn't need his help to escape this god forsaken place. I could hear the ciaos breaking out in the halls and I could feel the excitement grow in me at their sounds. I leaned down and pulled Joe key card out of his pocket and grabbed the baton that was attached to his belt. I looked at Joe sympathetically, "Sorry Joe, no hard feelings hey?" I held out my hand to him before I giggled remembering that he was out cold

I bounced up onto my feet and closed the door as I left. I pulled the top part of my jumper off my shoulders and let it hang onto my hips as I rolled my neck and began to walk down the hall to the door that separated me from the ciaos. I had one destination in mind and that was the good old doctor. She thought I was the calm before the storm and today I was going to bring a whole new meaning to the saying. I swiped the card and walked into the hallway narrowly missing a guy as he ran down the hall in his underwear and his jumper rolled up on a pole and was on fire. He paid no attention to me as he ran down the hall screaming in joy. I spun on my heals and padded down the hallway barely making a sound as I listened to the screams of joy and terror I giggled and began to wreck some havoc of my own. Anyone who came to close to me met the end of my newly acquire weapon. I didn't even care if you meant to I would break your knee cap and laugh while doing it.

I dragged my hand across the wall and smiled as I stared at the door that was my goal, "I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind

There was something so pleasant about that place.

Even your emotions had an echo

In so much space

And when you're out there

Without care,

Yeah, I was out of touch

But it wasn't because I didn't know enough

I just knew too much

Does that make me crazy?

Does that make me crazy?

Does that make me crazy?

Probably."

I reached the door by this point and I cleared my throat before I leaned against the door, "Am I crazy doctor? After all that's why I'm here ain't it?" when I didn't get answer I banged on the door hard, "Ain't it!"

I still didn't receive an answer but, I heard her crying in there especially when I slammed my hand against the door. "Oh, good doctor, ignoring me isn't the solution to the…the… the problem! You think your safe in there?" I smiled as I looked down at the key card in between my fingers, "Well doesn't it suck…when the one you're hiding from…has a key card for every room in this god forsaken building…you were never safe."

I said the last part as I swiped the card to enter her room. I kept leaning against the doorway as I pushed it slowly open. My smile grew as I looked at the doctor that was huddled against her desk, make up running down her face, shaking on floor. As her eyes landed on me I knew she knew why I was there. I pushed off the door and slowly walked into the room, "Hello doctor." I greeted as I clicked my tongue

"P-please don't-"

I slammed the baton onto the desk making her squeak, "Did I say you could speak?"  
She stayed huddled on the ground and placed a hand on my hip as I stared at her. I leaned forward so my lips were near her ear and whispered, "Did you think you were gonna get away from me? I'm going to leave this building but not before I truly show you what the calm before the storm is."

I pulled the baton off the desk and made contact with her face. I straightened up and giggled and as she groaned on the ground trying to roll away from me, I began to circle her, "And I hope that you are having the time of your life

But think twice, that's my only advice

Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are,

Ha ha ha bless your soul

You really think you're in control

Well, I think you're crazy

I think you're crazy

I think you're crazy

Just like me."

I kicked her so she rolled onto her back and I straddled her waist. She cried and tried to push me away so I grabbed her hands and pulled her up to me. "You know doc, you did this to me. People like you did this to me, to everyone here…to Mister J, my Mister J. It's your fault, if you would just let us be ourselves and not try to fix us we wouldn't be in this situation."

I said the last word louder and let go of her so she fell onto her back. Her back arched in pain and I watched as her eyes swarmed around the place trying to get her barring's from how hard she hit her head. I slapped her face a couple times before I grabbed her cheeks in between my fingers and kissed her check before I stood up again. I made sure that when I stepped over her that I cracked a rib as I stepped over her. "My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb

And all I remember is thinking, I want to be like them

Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun

And it's no coincidence I've come

And I can die when I'm done

Maybe I'm crazy

Maybe you're crazy

Maybe we're crazy

Probably."

I sang the rest of my song as I rooted through her drawers and I smiled as I pulled out the syringe and read the label of the bottle. I whistled as I stuck the needle in the bottle and pulled out enough of the tranquilizer to immobilize her. I could hear her pleading with me but I just tsked her, "You see I want you to feel what we feel. I was hurt when I heard what you said about me so…I hurt you to. You wanted to know more about Mister J well…this would be just a taste of what he would do to you. Ya see I may be crazy but I know what I want and you won't get in the way of that. I told you that, didn't I? No one is going to keep me here least of all you. I want you to feel what everyone feels when you subdue us. It's no fun you see because you can't move but, you can see everything that goes on around you."

I walked back over to her and plopped myself down right beside her and took her arm in mine. "Please don't kill me Peyton I know you are so much more than this. I can help you-"

"Ha! Your idea of help and mine are a worlds difference sugar," I placed the needle into her skin, "Besides I'm not gonna hurt ya, I want you to live because if I ever visit again I want you to help me. So, don't you be going anywhere."

I pushed the liquid into her arm as she tried to squirm away from my grip. Once her body jerked a couple times I could see her eyes frantically searching the room. She wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. I stood up and clapped my hands together, "Bye sweet cheeks and remember what I told ya."

"Ha ha ha ha!" am unmistakable voice came followed by clapping, came from behind me

My body shivered in pleasure at his voice, I couldn't mistake that for anyone else. He was here for me.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough darling, I came to save ya but, it looks as if the good old doctor needed the saving," I could feel his presence getting closer until I felt his hands guiding themselves across my stomach. His fingers dipping between where my shirt had risen to show skin and the start of jumper, "So empowering! So sexy! So, intriguing!"

His fingers dug into my skin and spun me around to face him, "Oh baby girl we are going to be legends! King and Queen of Gotham, we will make them all quiver in their shoes and bow at their knees. So, what do ya say doll will you let me take you away?"

My eyes trailed from his slicked back hair, to his meticulously placed tattoos, to the guard uniform he was wearing. He snuck in here for me, blew up the building for me, how unheard of was that? The Joker didn't save anyone unless he had a motive. I became determined to break through his barriers, play his game until he loses to mine. I ran my fingers down his neck and licked my lips "Well it sounds lovely but, a King shouldn't leave his Queen to the hands of the bat. Prove to me that you want me as your Queen and I would follow you to the ends of the earth. Prove…it…to…me."

I pushed him away and walked away. If he thought I wasn't still mad at how long I've been here let alone what led me here well he was sorely mistaken.

* * *

 **I would like to start by thanking;**

 **Sleepyhallow01, acetwolf94, bravesfan152001- thank you here is the next update!**

 **Brookie Twiling- they haven't had sex yet but it is definitely coming but he is missing out. Right now, they just have this intense attraction to each other and they seem to get interrupted when they get close to it. She is definitely crazy and I don't plan on changing that, the plan is to have them play off each other. Thank you for your detailed review can't wait to see another one!**

 **ilikeballoons- she lied and soon enough J will figure this out she also doesn't see her killing the man as that. She believes because she was fighting for her life it wasn't murder? Sorry if I confused you, I will be going back when I can to change that to make more sense.**

 **FabulouslyPurple- I hope it is still a great story for you**

 **SunflowerDaze- I think we all need a little more joker/oc in our lives so I agree :) hope you enjoyed this chapter to even if it didn't have to much joker/oc in it**

 **I would also like to thank anyone who has favorite since the last chapter (and anyone who is still with me);**

 **elijayde, Tera101, DonnyLover69, crazyqueen20, lobalunallena, pwould, sailormarss, FabulouslyPurple, JelinaBennett, Cheshires-Ace, ariannapeters18, The-Major's-Lieutenant, Lexxxloubell, kirstybear, HelloFellowHuman, rikkijohnson89, , 8WhiteWolf8, Alexis07, PaganPetrify**

 **I would also like to thank anyone who has followed since the last chapter (and anyone who is still with me);**

 **AlinaSimov, Hope of the Darkness, kiome love-chan, Tera101, DonnyLover69, crazyqueen20, TheBloddyHellhound, pwould, sailormarss, FabulouslyPurple, JelinaBennett, Cheshires-Ace, ariannapeters18, Lexxxloubell, amberskywolf, universe without a soul, HellowFellowHuman, ILOVEFANFIC14, SunflowerDaze, rikkijohnson89, TeamBedward, ProximaduCentaure, , MrsAnniething, EvilRandomCrazyPerson, PaganPetrify, vballrocks9, calhounariel97, black-cherry-blossoms98**

 **AS NORMAL MORE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES MEAN QUICKER UPDATES. IT ALL MEANS A LOT TO ME SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	10. Apology

Hey guys! A million apologies for not only being extremely late but for posting this I really want to get my chapters out to you. It had started with me being extremely busy but when I had some down time to edit what I had wrote my computer crashed and I haven't been able to do much but type on my phone when I can but seeing as I can't edit my chapters I'm not sure how long I will be. If anyone us willing to help out and edit my story without changing the chapter then until I can afford a new computer I will do that. If not I promise once I can get my computer fixed or a new one I will be posting once more. Once more I am extremely sorry I feel horrible that I can't commit to what I have started


	11. Everything is flying

**{Most if not all of you know about my computer issues but thanks to my new Beta I can slowly but surely get these chapters out to you. Though keep in mind not everyone will get an update as often, but I will make up for it later. I won't be taking on any new stories while my computer is done and fixed. I do not own anything from Suicide Squad or Batman only my characters and anything else that you do not recognize. As always I will pre warn that there is some sexual content in this as I have rated this M for many reasons. If you don't want to read it skip to the end, you will get the just of it.}**

My eyes were narrowed at his smug face as Johnny drove us home. I sat on the opposite side of the car as far as I could. I had no idea how to handle the situation; I was still mad that he left me to the hands of the bat but was touched that he came for me and wanted to have me rule by his side. But he wasn't going to get off with no reprimand. I tapped my foot impatiently against the floor and crossed my arms across my chest. I watched as his eyes raked up and down my body and his grin grew. I had enough of the silence, so I dropped my arms to the seat and leaned forward abruptly and asked. "why did you break me out? You left me there for so long so why now?"

He tilted his chin up at me and shot back, "What did that good ol' doctor do to ya to ensure your wrath?"

I collapsed back into the leather seat and sighed, "A question with a question how classic of you. "

I looked out the darker window solemnly, I didn't want to tell him about my past. It was the past, and that was where it was going to stay. "Answer mine and I'll answer yours." His voice drifted my way, almost as if he was calling me to him

I didn't look at him, no and this infuriated him. He pushed himself from his seat and leaned in front of me grabbing my face in his hand so that I would look at him, "Don't lie to me doll face, you don't just go to my second home for nothing? What is in your lovely little past that you won't tell me? " he rattled off

The car came to a slow stop, but neither of us moved from our current situation. I felt my blood boil how dare he demand information out of me but yet he was the king of secrets! Screw him! Johnny opened the door for us, and before J could react, I pushed him away and stepped quickly out of the car. His hand grabbed my wrist as he got out just as quickly, "Peyton-" he started to say

I turned to face and ripped my wrist from him and before I had known what I had done a loud slap resounded around us. His face turned from the slap, and I could see the flash of anger in his eyes and the shocked ones of Johnny…fuck…it was too late to take it back, so I turned quickly on my heel and headed straight for the house. As my hands grabbed the doorknob to the house J's laughter filled the area as the kept getting louder. I looked over my shoulder as I entered the house to see his body ridged and intense. I kept walking knowing I couldn't get far enough away and as my stomach rumbled and I had remembered that I hadn't eaten in days. So in my last less than sane moment I was going to eat. I walked quickly to the kitchen and pulled open the door. I scoured the fridge for anything I could eat quickly and settled on a cold steak that was on a plate on the back corner. I was just about to start eating when I remembered seeing wine under his sink, and I figured what he'd might as well have one more glass.

I had almost finished eating the steak when I heard the front door open and slammed shut. I looked at the clock on the wall to see that he had been outside for at least ten minutes, no doubt planning my demise with Johnny. I began licking the steak juice from my fingers as I watched for J to walk through the door. When he turned around the corner, I couldn't help but smirk at the red mark on his pale skin. But a smirk was the last thing on his face. I watched as he cracked his neck in either direction "Now why would you hit daddy hmm especially in front of his men? Hmm? I should shoot ya for that give me one reason not to. " he whispered dangerously as he walked closer to me

I gripped the plate in front of me hard as I looked down at it. I felt my sanity slipping the more I heard him walk towards me. I reached forward for the glass in front of me as I finished the wine in the glass. I pulled it away from me and twisted in between my fingers. I never removed my eyes as I spoke to him, "You want to know Dontcha mister J?" I drawled

"I don't like playing your game Peyton so why don't we start playing mine, " he replied darkness in his tone

My eyes snapped to him, oh if only he knew that he had already lost the game the moment he asked me to be his queen. It started by a breathily sigh followed by a small giggle that quite quickly turned into loud laughter. My grip tightened on the glass in my hand that just as soon as my laughter had grown, had the glass left my fingers and landed directly on J's head. He didn't even flinch, but he did stop moving to look at me before his eyes came back to me. My laughter died down as I stared at where the spot where the glass had shattered, my hands gripping the counter so hard that my knuckles were white. "You want me to tell you what is wrong why don't we start with that you pointed a gun at me and pulled the trigger," I growled as I grabbed the plate in front me and whipped it at him

He saw it coming and dodged it and raised his none existent eyebrows and growled: "Are ya seriously upset because of that old thing, I didn't even hit you!"

I rolled my eyes and walked backward to where the plates and cups were opening the cabinet doors before gripping two more cups, and I turned to face him and threw one of the glasses at him again while I made a buzzing sound, "IIIncorrect!" I threw the second glass at him, "How about when you left me at the hands of Batsy, Batsy."

This time when this glass exploded a shard slashed his cheek. I watched as his hand came up to his cheek and come to look at me sharply, "Now listen here kitten if you throw one more-" he said as he came closer to me

"You'll send me back to Arkham to rot," I began to grab another plate as I shrugged my shoulders,"You mean like you left me there for over a month, news flash you didn't save me, I did."

I flung the plate at him and this time aimed right for him. He quickly ducked and strode straight for me grabbing my wrists hard trapping me between the counter and him. "I told you to stop," he growled at me before he let go of one of my wrists and placed his tattoo smile on his face and laughed, "you're so feisty like an out of control fire just waiting to cause chaos around her. Just what I need in my queen."

"You left your queen behind."

"I didn't want to. Don't ya get it you and me baby we will rule this city? You're my level of insane and your just what I need to…to…complete me. "

His eyes had me enchanted, and I couldn't look away "Common J don't play me for a fool you and I both know another girl will come around eventually."

His face came inches from my face and my lips. His eyes stared intensely into my own "The future is never guaranteed between us, but now I want you to be more than my fffriend or my toysss. I can promise one thing people will adore you, people will want to be you but then there will be people that will want us apart but we will always come back to each other because…" he spoke in long sighs before he nodded his head to get me to continue his thought

I knew what the answer was before it even came out of my mouth, "because without one another we won't be complete."

His one hand trailed up my neck while his other still held firmly to my wrist, "Say it, Peyton." He coaxed out of me

I like my lips in anticipation, "I'll be your queen if you promise me one thing Mr. J. "

"what is it? "

"Promise not to leave me waiting again."

His lips now hovered on mine, but our eyes remained attached, "As long as you always smile and truly smile I will promise this one small thing ."

And with those words, I threw my lips on his and a surge of passion coursed through me. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back. His hands grabbed my thighs and hoisted me up onto the counter. His teeth bit my bottom lip and pulled and I could help the moan that escaped my throat. I began to shove at the guards uniform trying desperately to un cloth him so that I could touch his bare skin. As we continued to kiss, we both smiled into it, almost as if it was a joke that only we were in on. The loud sound of his heavy guard uniform falling to the ground rang through my ears as my nails scratched his skin. His lips trailed from my lips to my jaw then to my neck where his teeth scraped along. My back arched in pleasure and a small sigh escaped my lips. His fingers dug into my thighs hard, and with a possessive growl he pulled me from the counter and began to walk. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

My body bounced against him with every step he took, and I could feel his member growing hard against my core. I slipped one hand down his abs towards his members, and I grasped it in my my hand through his jeans. Before I knew it, he had pushed open his bedroom door and stepped into the room. J wasted no time with throwing me onto his bed as he pulled off my jumper so that I was left in only my tank top and panties. He stepped back to marvel at me as I did the same to him. I bite my lip with anticipation as to what will come next. "Oh kitten how I've thought of this moment but even your beauty astounds me. I want to play a game and this one on one I'll win." He told me as his long fingers pulled at the belt around his waist followed by his zipper and eventually all that was left was his burgundy boxers.

His tattoos adorned his body, and I couldn't help but want to get to know them more. I sat up on my elbows and motioned him forward with my finger as I giggled, "Show me what every other woman out there wants but only I can have."

He threw his head back and began to laugh slow and menacingly like only he can. My body reacted in pleasure, and I shivered. I placed the tip of my finger against my lip my teeth scrapping the skin as a small laugh escaped my lips, my eyes lingering over his body once more. I was so focused that I didn't notice that he stopped laughing and said, "Do you like what you see dollface? "

Instead of answering him I moved to that, I was on my knees and reach forward to my hands grasp at his neck to pull him closer to my lips. "Very. " I whispered before I crashed his lips to mine

I didn't want to waste one more second with idle talk. I wanted him now and judged by the look in his eye he wanted me right then and there too. Before long my clothes were on the floor and I was watching as J crawled towards me on the bed with his fingers slowly going up my thighs until they came in contact with my sweet spot. His lips were curving up in his smile as my back arched with pleasure. My eyes closed tight as his finger slid up and down my slit before being pushed into me. A small moan escaped my lips as he kissed up my stomach to my breasts. His lips were latching onto my nipple and giving it a sharp tug as he continued to play with my clit. His lips left my breasts and were replaced with his hand that was not busy. My eyes barely opened enough to see his intense blue eyes staring back at me.

He removed his boxers and positioned in front of me. His hands grabbed my hip in his hands, and as he pushed himself into me, my hands gripped the sheets and moaned once more. He growled in my ear as he continued to push himself in and out. He nipped at my ear, and my arms wrapped around his back and whispered in his ear, "Harder J."

He did what I said, and I bit my lip in pleasure and wrapped my legs around his waist so I could meet his thrusts. I could feel my stomach tightening, and J began to pick up his pace. I began to whisper his name in pleasure. "Cum for me baby, I want to scream here." He said huskily

He went faster and harder into me and as I found my release and screamed his name. Shortly after he stilled and spilled into me. We didn't move at first as we tried to catch our breath. I was the first to let go as he rolled over onto his side. He pulled me closer to his chest, and as I laid there, my eyes grew heavy. "Sleep my queen because starting tomorrow we will wreck havoc on our city."

"We will be gods,"I muttered before I let sleep consume me

* * *

 **I would like to start off by thanking;**

 **Katmerro, Guest, channingsandoval, Storylover00– Thank you very much here is the next update**

 **theobsoletesoldier – Thank you for taking the time to comment hope you still comment in the future**

 **as well as everyone who has favorite since the last update and continued thanks for everyone who has stuck with me;**

 **reejero, theobsoletesoldier, BBCTardisBlue, TattooedHeart, YaOiLoVeR27, karambulance, witchlovergirl, kathywillians121, sami45670, MissJokette, WhiteLily.R, taytay4282, ladyhawk2002, rubyhicks, .33, lmsweetness, tiyalester, wicca7002, MoonGoddess00, belly bells cullen- salvatore, LizzieBelle13, vampirequeengoddess, KennedyGirl22, , Wolfeene, InMyHeartIWish, unicorn5229, adrianlopez, DreamWeaverKarasu, beauty and the beast master, Thehobbitnerd**

 **as well as everyone who has followed since the last update and continued to stay with me;**

 **reejero, theobsoletesoldier, BBCTardisBlue, DWgeek2010, MissJokette, taytay4282, channingsandoval, ladyhawk2002, rubyhicks, .33, lmsweetness, tiyalester, MoonGoddess00, belly bells cullen- salvatore, knmills, LizzieBelle13, Wolfeene, InMyHeartIWish, hadrianlopez1, amy-dream, back2vintage, lady candace, LittleRin26, beauty and the beast master, jocleve213, Devils Angels1880, Thehobbitnerd, reader2170, Cstephens91**

 **I used to make the updates come as quickly as was their requests being that until my computer is fixed or rather I have the money updates won't be as quick or often as I am writing on my phone. Thanks for your patience as always reviews are wanted and welcome.**


	12. Disapointment

**{Hey guys I am officially back! I have a new computer so hopefully updates will come sooner rather than later** **. Other wise I only own my characters and anything you do not recognize everything else belongs to their appropriate creators (including the song which belongs to Halsey). This one also has a sexual scene in it just pre-warning.}**

 _(J p.o.v.)_

 _I watched her as she wandered about my stage with her pretty little voice filling my club. I leaned back and placed my arms on either side of my couch as I continued to watch her in her pretty, little red number. She had her hair all pulled back with her blonde curls twisting into itself. Her red dress is wrapped around her tight body with a slit up her right leg and spaghetti straps. Her red stiletto heels helped shape her beautiful legs. She was the envy of every woman and the need of every man, just what I expected of my queen. Frost stood at the door looking over the dance floor, making sure that no one was disrupting my fun environment. I closed my eyes and raised my glass of whiskey to my lips. Oh, I had plans for my new queen and big ones at that. I wanted her entrance to be grand, I wanted everyone to know about her and judging by the song she was singing so did she,_

 _"He says, Oh, baby girl, you know we're gonna be legends_  
 _I'm the king and you're the queen and we will stumble through heaven_  
 _If there's a light at the end, it's just the sun in your eyes_  
 _I know you wanna go to heaven but you're human tonight._  
 _And I've been sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool_  
 _For a while now, drowning my thoughts out with the sounds_  
 _But do you feel like a young god?_  
 _You know the two of us are just young gods_  
 _And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath_  
 _And they're running, running, running_  
 _But do you feel like a young god?_  
 _You know the two of us are just young gods_  
 _And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath_  
 _And they're running, running, running again."_

 _I began to laugh to myself as the memories of last night came to my mind. The words we spoke and the promises we made, not to forget the mind-blowing sex. My eyes crossed the room to the team of misfits I had come to assemble over the years. This consisted of Brad aka Panda man, Michael aka eyeball, Dominick aka whatever the fuck I want him to be at the time of our chaos and of course my right-hand man Johnny Frost. All these men had been with me for years and in truth there were no men I trusted more but they all knew very well that, that could change with a drop of a dime. I wasn't known for my…. stability. "Boss?" Johnny voice called out to me with caution_

 _My eyes turned sharp towards to him, "Yes?" I hissed_

 _His eyes connected with the other men before he continued, "Word about Peyton's escape is spreading…including your involvement in it. Some of our partners are worried that a girl has clouded your mind. They think she is making your weak since you haven't wreaked havoc in months."_

 _The corners of my lips twitched in the beginning of a wide smile, "What they think I've lost my touch?" I whispered_

 _Johnny seemed unsure at first and didn't say anything immediately. So, I stood up and stretched my long limbs and before he knew it I was standing in front of him. "Well if they want to see if I've lost my touch, then let us put it to the test."_

 _Peyton_ _song ended, and I looked out at her beckoning her to end her set. Her eyes connected with mine and with a nod of her head she bowed to her crowd and said goodnight. There was a course of disappointed moans but once the DJ began to play instead they continued to move to the beat. My eyes turned sharp to the men in my team and I walked up to Frost. "Who spoke first?"_

 _"Boss-" he tried to speak up_

 _I wagged my finger in his face, "Tsk, tsk I don't want to hear it, who…told you…that I lost my touch Johnny boy."_

 _"George Bano." Frost told me his eyes not leaving mine_

 _Of course, one of the biggest mouths I know, I knew I should never have dealt with him. He has been more trouble then I cared to deal with anymore. "And what is our good pal Georgie doing tonight hmm?"_

 _"He has a poker game under his establishment." Dominick spoke up behind me_

 _I looked behind me at him and stuck my hands into my pants pockets. "Well men suit up, we have a game to join." I ordered my men_

 _They all began to move around getting ready to leave as Eva came in the door. "Kitten!" I exclaimed as I reached for her. I spun her around, so I could admire her in every angle before I pushed her body flush against mine. I placed my hand on her lower back and slide her hand I was holding onto my shoulder, "I have a surprise for you, what would you say if I took you out on a night on the town?" I asked_

 _Her eyes lite up, "Oh J I would love that! I want to cause some chaos tonight."_

 _Her lovely Cheshire cat smile stretched across her face and my laughter filled the room. I spun her from me again, "Then get changed kitten but hurry back daddy won't wait forever." I told her as I slapped her ass_

 _She cooed but walked away with a sway in her hips. I slipped on my purple jacket over my gun holster and reached for my cane. I turned to face the door and called out, "Johnny my boy! One more," I began to walk towards him and with each word I took a step towards him, "Itsy bitsy favor."_

 _"Yes boss?"_

 _"My lovely Peyton is hiding something from me, find out what it is by the end of the night. I can't have secrets."_

 _He nodded his head in understanding and I stood up straight with a wide smile, "Good." I replied before walking out of the room._

 _{End of Joker p.o.v.}_

With my heart a flutter I stripped quickly out of my dress before I began throwing clothes everywhere. My outfit had to be perfect for tonight, I was going to stand beside the most powerful and feared man in Gotham. I had to be able to stand against him as his equal and not his henchmen and the best way to start is a grand entrance with an awesome outfit and I just found it! The tank top underneath was a red crop top with haha written in bright red across the chest. It had rippes around the bottom and under the chest but not enough to show anything. It was so tight though that it pushed my chest a little higher. There was a red leather jacket that I slipped on next. I did up the middle button, so it was still open, and it ended just above my belly button where the tank top ended up as well. The jacket had small spikes on the end of the sleeves, shoulders and around the hood. The pants were hip hugging tight black pants that showed off the curves of my body perfectly. I placed a gun holster and a knife holster around my right midthigh. I slipped on a pair of black calf high wedge heels that had a couple red buckles on the sides of it. And to finish it off a pair of gloves with a hole in the back of the glove with a few small spikes.

I checked myself in the mirror and smiled at the outfit I put together, I looked badass! A cat whistle echoed behind me and I turned to see J leaning against the doorway. I licked my lips and bit the corner of them, "You like?" I asked

"Oh, baby if I knew you would dress up this nice, I would have made other plans." He suggested

I took a few suggestive steps towards him as I hooked my hands in the loops of my jeans, pulling them effectively down a little. "Plans do change sugar."

His eyes racked up and down my body. But, then his mood changed, and he wrapped his arm around my waist and steered me towards the door. "And no one knows that better than me but doll the world waits, and we must not keep it waiting."

I shrugged my shoulders and laughed as I skipped towards the door "Do you feel like a young god? You know the two of us are just young gods, and we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath, and they're running, running, running." I sang

Get ready bitches I'm coming for you.

~~Suicide Squad~~

SLAM!

J walked into the dreary basement and slammed open the door as if no rule applied to him. And in all honesty what rules really did apply to him? There were four men sitting around a table playing poker with a few other men scattered about the room. J raised his arms and threw his head back, "Gentlemen!" he greeted

One of the bigger guys scurried out of his chair with wide eyes while the other men looked around at each other uncomfortably. "Mr. J-J-J w-what brings you here." The bigger guy stumbled over his words

His eyes turned sharp towards him and he pointed his cane at him, "Well Georgie Porgie I came to see you!"

Frost had explained to me why we were here today so as we all stood around and waited for J's cue, I couldn't wait for the games to begin. So instead of standing in line, I began to walk around the room, looking at people's cards, circling the men in the room and giggling at their uncomfortable and uncertain stares. "Did you want to join our game?" George asked uncertain of why J was here to see him

I laughed at that and J's eyes met mine with just as much amusement. When J looked back George he noticed that he was watching me, maybe just a little to long for his taste. J slammed the bottom of the cane against the flooring. George jumped a little and J walked up to him quickly wrapping his arm around his shoulders. He pointed at me and started to steer him towards me, "Ooohh wait, wait, wait! I haven't introduced my lady friend yet, doll come meet good old Georgie."

I finished walking up to him, I placed my hands behind my back and leaned forwards giving him a wink, "Nice to meet ya Mr. Georgie, I'm Peyton and me and you will have sooo much fun." I squealed

I could tell by the uncomfortable look on his face that J was squeezing his shoulder a little tighter with each passing moment. "Ya see Georgie me and Peyton have been having so much fun that it seems that I have been missed and been losing…my touch." He told him as he curled his lips at him in a nasty snarl

I watched as his eyes grew wide, he opened his mouth to say something, but I reached forward and grabbed his lips with my two fingers. "Ah, ah, ah he wasn't done yet. Interrupting is rude ya know."

I giggled out of no where and bounced back away from him. If it was even possible his smile grew as his eyes landed on me. "Ain't she a doll?" he turned away from me and began to steer Georgie around the room, "I can't have these problems you see. And when this rumor arose from you then I couldn't just sit by and do nothing."

He grabbed the back of Georgie head and shoved him to the ground before he placed the tip of his purple and gold colt 45 pistol. "Joker please! I meant nothing by it, I-it's just no one has heard from you-" Georgie tried to make excuses before his death, but J didn't care

J waved his gun in front of his face, "no…no..NO! just shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! See Georgie I am sick of hearing you whine." J cocked the gun and I clapped my hands with excitement

Suddenly, I felt an arm wrap around my chest, pinning my arms to my side and ripping me back into their chest. "Put the fucking gun down unless you want your dolls brain blown to pieces!" Georgie lackey yelled into my ear

My hands immediately tried to grab at my guns, but my hands couldn't grab them. I was fucked, that was the only thing that went through my head as the gun was now pressed firmly against my temple. I knew everyone was watching with bated breath not sure who to side with. I could see the rage growing in J's eyes, I didn't know if it was at me for being careless or at the guy that was holding me. Frost and the men had their guns now trained on the room, waiting for any signal to shoot. J's eyes closed, and his laugh began deep and slow and turned into his hysterical laugh as he threw his head back and tensed up his body. Then suddenly it stopped, and he said in a low voice, "Then do it, shoot her…stab her I couldn't care less."

I felt my heart beating deep in my chest as panic set in. The guy holding me seemed to have a nervous reaction not anticipating this turn of events. Anger bubbled in me as I thought about how we discussed about causing chaos together and not shooting me again. But then the meaning behind his words made me pause. Stab me? With what? The idiot was holding a gun to my head, I was the only person with - my eyes grew wide and I began to laugh. The guy tensed behind me but didn't move, "What the fuck are you laughing at bitch!" he asked me

My fingers grazed the knife that was attached to my leg before I grabbed the hilt of the blade tight in my fingers, "Because idiot you made a big mistake fucking with me." I told him and with that I swung my head back, so it collided with his face

His arm was a little loose and I took the chance to break free and swing my arm up stabbing him in the neck. His eyes were wide in shock and the room was deathly silent as I pulled the knife out. Blood spurted onto me and I looked down at it, dipping into the blood with curiosity. A loud bang sounded through the room, followed by a slump of a body. I looked over my shoulder to see Georgie on the floor. That was when chaos broke out, guns were pulled, and bullets rained through the room. The smart ones stayed on our side, but some retaliated for Georgie. Needless to say, we won with little to no casualties, sirens could be heard nearby, and we knew that we had to get out of there. We got into the vehicle and began to take off to the house. Once we were in the vehicle J began to hit the seat and doors in anger.

I reached forward slowly to touch him, but he rounded on me grabbed my face in his hands. "How could ya let that happen to you! How do ya expect me to take you as my queen when you can't protect yourself without me! Maybe I was wrong about you." He said as he shoved me away from him

The vehicle came to a stop at the house and J stepped out of the vehicle and went into the house. I stepped out after him not paying attention to the fact that Frost was coming in as well. J wasn't downstairs, but I could hear him throwing things around. I hesitated at first not knowing if I should but to hell with it I thought as I started up the stairs. As I came to the bedroom something went flying past me hitting the wall. J instantly saw me and stood in the middle of the room, breathing hard and glowering at me. "Mr. J?" I asked in a small voice that even surprised me

"No! You don't get to come here now, I thought ya were stronger than that Peyton, where is that passion and chaos I saw before."

It was bugging him that I got caught like that. I was careless, and I put him in danger to not just me. I ruined his game and my introduction into his world. I didn't know what else I could do so I walked slowly forward to him. He watched me warily and once I was near him I knelt in front of him, my eyes never leaving his. "Please J, show me…I promise I will never fail you again."

He looked at me sternly, but I could see his eyes soften and eventually turn lustful. "Enjoy your night kitten because tomorrow you will hurt, and you will not like it." He warned me

I bite my lip and removed my jacket before I reached for him. He didn't move as I unzipped his pants before pulling them down. His member sprang free and I eagerly took a hold of it bringing him to life. My lips hovering over him teasingly before taking the whole member into my mouth. He growled and placed his hands in my hair guiding me up and down. I looked up at him and I could see him lips twitch and the lust grow in his eyes. I bobbed faster, and his hands tightened in my hair, "Not yet." He groaned as he pulled me off him and made me stand up

I obliged and stood up, he pulled my shirt of and began to kiss my neck down to my chest and he began to pull at my bra until it joined my shirt on the floor. My chest rose and fell fast as I tugged at his shirt, trying to get it off as fast as I could. I pushed him backwards until he fell backwards onto the bed. I peeled my pants and panties off as quickly as I could and climbed onto him. His hands instantly went to my hips and I reached between us to guide him into me, I knew I was ready from him. I rubbed him between my lips a few times, toying with him. I could tell he was becoming impatient, he grabbed my neck pulling me close to his face, so I could look him close in the eye, "Don't tease me Peyton or you will regret it."

I giggled before smashing my lips to his, passionately kissing him. At the same time, I began to push him into me, moaning against his lips before I fell against him completely. I straightened up and began to circle my hips against him. It felt like he was going deeper and deeper into me. He placed one hand on my breast squeezing and twisting my nipple and the other on my hip, guiding my rhythm. I ran my hands through my long hair as I felt myself near my orgasm. J gripped me tighter as he flipped me onto my back, never leaving my body. As soon as my body hit the bed sheets he took over and resumed a faster rhythm. I began to scream louder for him as he went deeper than before. "Oh J…please don't stop…don't stop." I begged

He laughed as he continued his pace and before long we both reached our orgasms. J rolled off me and pulled me close to him. I didn't complain but instead basked in the intimacy that we just shared. I didn't care what he had in store for me tomorrow just as long as we continued these amazing nights.

 _(J p.o.v.)_

 _I watched her sleep for a few hours before deciding that I needed to get up and walk around. It was basically guaranteed that I would be up at least for another few hours, insomnia was just another downfall to being me. I slipped on a pair of black silk pants as I walked downstairs to get a drink. "Boss?" Frost greeted me as I walked into the kitchen._

 _I nodded my head and grabbed a bottle from the fridge. "Did ya get it?" I asked monotone_

 _Frost slipped a folder across the table. I grabbed it and opened it to read her file. "What a naughty girl…seems our kitten has been keeping some secrets Frosty." I whispered as I placed my hand over my face imitating a smile and then running my hand through my hair roughly, though inside I was fuming_

* * *

 **I would like to start off by thanking;**

 **MoonGoddess00- I am glad you enjoyed the chapter here is the next update, hope you like it just as much**

 **reader217- sorry for the late chapter now that I have my computer back I will be updating faster now. Glad you enjoyed the last one though**

 **channingsandoval- No thank you for your review, hope you enjoy this chapter as well**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has favorite since the last update and everyone who still does;**

 **MidnightPixie25, crimson-hell-fire, indigomoon44, Iozza Id, reader217, , NadiixD, The Dark Lady55, Usagia94, b3buggin, Malix Munchkin, RaysonInTheSun, 0lovely blossom0, Babygurl945, Kazekrystal, Bumblebee1013, Battyvictoria, fall1ng4u, animefan3250, chlemeryl, vickyfranco21, TheladyqueenBee, ScienceExperiment5150**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has followed since the last update as well as everyone who still does;**

 **CieloLuu, MidnightPixie25, indigomoon44, horselover1996, Saevitis, , LittleAsgardian, kewlmagicgurl, JokersDaughterOfChaos, Usagia94, M.A.S.B.M, RaysonInTheSun, 0lovely blossom0, Babygurl945, kazekrystal, Bumblebee1013, neika1995901, AyameShirayuki, Battyvictoria, roxasmay, animefan3250, chlemeryl, vickyfranco21, rosebaby123, , Croonsgirl, ScienceExperiment5150, aleazier21**


	13. Work Out

**{Hey guys this is a short quick chapter I wanted to get out. I have huge plans for this and want so bad to get to them quickly but, I don't like to rush things so one thing at a time my friends. Any requests let me know otherwise as always, I do not own anything to do with Suicide Squad or the Batman series only what you do not recognize and my own characters.}**

"Come on! You wanted this so get up and show me that ya want this." J's voice chased after me as I fell back to the ground

He wasn't kidding when he said he wouldn't go easy on me. I woke up this morning to him leering over me before telling me to suit up and get down in the basement. In his basement was a gym and right now he was seriously kicking my ass. He thought I wasn't working hard enough but in truth I was putting my all into this. I wanted to show him that I was worthy of being in his company and that I wasn't just some lackey that I deserved to stand beside him. I brushed my hand against the bottom of my lip where blood began to trickle out of my mouth. "Oh, is baby going to cry?" J continued to taunt me

I giggled as I rocked myself back to my feet and cocked my head to the side, "Why would I do that? I'm just getting started."

I shuffled my feet into a fighting stance and placed my fists up. J just stood there watching me carefully and he didn't move until I charged at him, throwing my fist and legs at him, hoping to catch him off guard. But it wasn't easy to catch him off guard, he seemed to always be two steps ahead of me. After enough fists were thrown, he began to throw some hits himself. Some that I could dodge and others that I wasn't. With every hit he landed, I grew more frustrated and angry. I threw another punch, but I threw to wide and J smacked my arm away from him and grasped my throat in his hand. He pinned me against the wall and tightened his grip around my throat. My chest fell and rose fast as I bit my lip with a smile reaching the corner of my lips. "I thought we were supposed to be fighting not playing dirty." I tried to seduce while moving my thigh against his and guiding my hand up his arm

He smirked and leaned closer to me, "Kinky." He purred

I curled my hand into his hair and wanting to be the one a step ahead this time., I tightened my fingers in his head and brought it hard into mine. He let go of my throat and dropped me as he moaned in pain, "Smart doll, very smart." He grumbled through the pain

~~SS~~

After enough fails I have figured out some weak points in his throws. He aims high and wide, I was smaller then him and there was one thing I was hoping to try. I jumped forward and ducked low when he threw a punch. I threw a punch directly to his abs, catching him off guard before I spun around, swinging my leg out and threw his legs out from under him. He collapsed with his laughter filling the room. I stood over him with a triumphant smile over my face, "Good girl, you're finally learning but…you shouldn't let your guard down, ya know I don't play fair."

I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion, but he grabbed at my legs and brought me down beneath him, pinning me down. I wasn't letting him win again so when my instincts kicked in, I let it take control. I pushed my elbow into the side of his face and when he shifted slightly I swung my leg out and used all my force to roll him under me. As I got him under me I put all my weight against him but, when I looked at his face I became a little nervous at the wide smile that was on his face. Because of my hesitance he pushed me back down and held me down tighter now. His smile never left his face, "Was this what ya felt when he pinned you down?"

I paused at his words, "What?"

"You heard me kitten, I know your secret," he sing songed, "You lied to me! You told me that ya have never killed before but that was a lie. So once more is this what ya felt when your life was in his hands. When he killed your parents, and no one was there to save you."

He placed a knife against my throat and as that night played in my mind. I grew incredibly angry at him, he invaded my privacy. "How dare you do that to me, I never gave you permission to look into my past."

"Ah, ah, ah you were hiding something for me. If you wont tell me I will find out Peyton. So once more is this how you felt?"

I shoved his hand away from me, not even noticing when the knife cut the skin above my collarbone. I grabbed the knife and twisted it from his grip and kicked him in the chest away from me. I stood over him pointing the knife at him, anger rolling off me, "You want to know how I felt? I felt hurt, angry and betrayed. I was alone, a child with no chance at this horrible world. So, I created a world of my own and I am happy in my world, with or without you J." I turned around and began to walk away in a huff

"Hey! Where do ya think your going, were not done here yet!" he shouted after me

I whipped around before he could finish his sentence. I threw the knife towards him and it landed a few inches from his head. "You know what J fuck you. You want to know how I feel now, huh? I'm pissed that you went behind my back and dug into my past without my permission. I didn't go and look in yours, even though I have questions. So, I'm done with you and everything else."

* * *

 **I would like to start off by thanking;**

 **MoonGoddess00- I'm hoping to always have a little heat between the two cuz' come on who wouldn't want that. But I promise there will be sweet moments. I don't want to take away from the joker's personality, but I do want to create a before and after image for him including Peyton**

 **Reader217, aleazier21, Skywarp460- hope this was quick enough and that you liked this one to.**

 **BreezyIsBomb- Sorry that was my fault I believe I corrected those mistakes, I hadn't realized that I mistook her name. Glad that you liked it though**

 **Knmills- Peyton is her name sorry for the confusion I accidently used a character's name from another story, glad that you liked it though**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has favorite since the last update and continued to do so since the beginning;**

 **Coltington, Sigma Em, LizardLady420, ashleymariestel, Erika268, darkangle1234, Rosa Scarsz Cruz, GinDixon, , ilovejoker4ever**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has followed since the last update and continued to do so since the beginning;**

 **BreezyIsBomb, Coltington, ashleymariestel, 13silverliz, darkangle1234, bookreader1989, Rosa Scarsz Cruz, Draegan88, elljayde, Crystal2913, GinDixon, Skywarp460,**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	14. Fear

**{Hey guys, I tried a bit of a different style of writing, tell me what you think im not sure im crazy about it yet. I also want to apologize I know it was a long wait, but I wasn't sure how to make this chapter work. I re wrote it many times and couldn't get happy with the result so I hope this works out. I also realized that I hadn't mentioned her friend Jack, so I made a little call out to him, so we don't forget him, and I will include him more in the next one to make up for it. I do not own anything to do with Batman or Suicide Squad only my own character(s) and anything else that you do not recognize.**

 **Also, super important I need to remind you that this is rated M for a reason and in this one it is more on the twisted and not exactly PG words that was used. Just a heads up for anyone who doesn't want to read it then don't read her response to J question.}**

He slammed me against the side of his car with his grip on my neck tightening around my throat harshly before pushing his way between my legs. Was I just a little scared? Oh, heck yes but what do I always in the face of my fear…well I laughed. So, I did just that I laughed, a bone chilling laugh.

EARLIER THAT DAY

So…I ran after our fight, I did what I probably shouldn't have done to the King of Crime himself and I ran as far as I could. I was pissed at him for looking into my past, scared at what this would mean and sad that my past bubbled to the surface and I had yet to know any of his. At first, I thought I would only be gone for a couple hours but when I was sitting in a near by coffee shop and watched as J's goons searched for me. My first thought was I was fucked, my second was if I was fucked I wonder how long I could get away with hiding from him. And with that thought I choose the latter because who wouldn't want to piss off the Joker. Once I felt like I was in the clear I left my phone on the counter, so he couldn't trace me and pulled out as much money as I could. I would need money for food and a place to stay and I didn't want him tracking me that way either. I pulled my hood over my head and walked quickly down the road to my destination.

~~MR.J~~

It was day six now and I was becoming anxious from being stuck in a hotel room alone. I needed to get out even if it meant he would find me. The first and second day were a little nerve racking as I sat in the corner of my apartment building where no one could see me from the window and if anyone came through the door I was prepared with my gun aimed and ready. Day three and four I became a little braver and ordered food in and would watch tv to pass the time. I began to feel slightly guilty as I thought about Jack and how worried he probably is right now. But, I was in to deep to pull out of our game now. So, by the fifth and sixth day you can just imagine how insane I was going, more than I already was to begin with. I had taken the risk to go get some alcohol to pass the time and before long I was pretty buzzed and wanted to come out a play. I had leant against my window for almost an hour as I watched people walk down the street to a local underground club called Kisses. It was a rather new club, but it was shinning bright. It had been days since I had seen any hint of J's men. So maybe I could get away with a night of partying and fun before I went home and if I got caught? Well in other words, "Fuck it." I mumbled under my breath as I pushed away from the window.

I grabbed the remainder of my cash and went down the stairs at lightening speed. I knew on my way here I had saw a clothing store and I wanted to get out of my six-day old clothing. When I walked in the lady at the counter gave me a glare as she looked at her watch. I knew I was cutting it close to her closing time, but I knew what I wanted when I saw it. "Good afternoon, just to let you know we are closing in ten minutes."

I reached forward for the dress I saw and smirked, it was in my size. "I want this can I change here now?" I asked as I flashed my cash at her

Her eyes immediately perked up and she came across the counter. "Oh of course let me take you in here."

As I was getting dressed the girl had brought me a pair of black strapped heels to go with it. As I pulled it over my head as I smoothed it down, I turned to face the mirror. My wide smile spread across my face and I twisted my body to see it from the side and the back. I was wearing a wine-red spaghetti strapped dress that dipped low across my back and hugged close to my body until it ended midthigh. The shoes made it look like my legs went on for miles and as I pulled my fingers through my ponytail and my blonde curls caressed my shoulders, I looked unbelievably sexy. I stepped out of the changing room and the women's eyes went wide. "I know," I passed her the cash I owed her and winked, "Could ya throw those clothes out for me sweetheart? There's a tip in there for making you stay late."

"O-Oh thank you!" She stuttered after me as I headed for the door

I giggled as I finally felt like myself again and I was ready to play. I clapped my hands quickly and made my way towards Kisses. It didn't take long for me to get in and I went straight to the bar to get my drink. The bartender was helping a girl he was obviously flirting with but when his eyes landed on me, he excused himself and came over to me. I leaned over the counter and smiled at him, "Can I get a blue Hawaiian?"

"Anything for a pretty girl." He complimented as he reached for his ingredients

I bite my lip to hold back my bubbling laugh at his lame line. "What's a girl like you doing here all by herself?" He asked as he looked around me

I leaned forward so his eyes went to my breasts that pushed up from the weight I was applying. I pushed the cash at him for the drink, "I don't play well with others, I just want to have fun." I whispered to him slowly

As I spoke I reached for my drink and twirled away from the counter. Ain't easy by Elijah Woods and Jamie Fine came over the speakers and I began to jump up and down. "Yay, my favorite song!" I said to no one in particular and ran to the dancefloor

Over the next two hours I danced to my hearts content and I enjoyed more than a few cocktails and fruity drinks. It felt like I was floating so high that with every move of my hips or dip to the floor felt like my body was moving on its own accord and I loved it! When yet another set of hands grabbed at my hips to direct me to their body I was ready to snap. "What in living hell does a lady have to do to just be left alone." I yelled at the man who had me in their hands as I tried to pull away to face the culprit

But the hands only tightened, and he pulled me even closer and stuck him face beside my ear and a growl I would know anywhere ripped down his chest. " _I_ have searched for _you_ _personally_ for three days now with no luck. Until a fellow bartender felt the need to let me know that my queen was standing in his club dancing without a care in the world," my heart was racing, I could hear the anger in his voice, but I could also hear the humour and need, even the worry. His hands guided my body against his as we continued to move to the music as if no one was in our way, "I did not expect you to run my _naughty little kitty._ It was a fun game while it lasted but now it is over and there will be repercussions for your game."

He licked my earlobe before he moved one hand to slide up from my hip to my breast and his other hand on the front of my thigh. I was happy that he was going to let me have a little more fun before it was to late, after all it was to late to turn back. So, I moved to the rhythm of the song, allowing once more for my body to get sucked into the music. Our bodies moved in sync and I continued to get the feeling in the lower part of my tummy and it was better than when it was just me. To have J's hands rooming my body and our bodies so close they were molding I couldn't hold back anymore, I missed this feeling. I turned around and wrapped my body around his as I continued to move against him. With one of his hands J began to control my movements so it was tight, and his erection became apparent. With his other hand he grabbed my hair and pushed our foreheads together and his electric blue eyes captured mine before another dominating growl escaped him and he smashed his lips against mine and my eyes fluttered closed at the raw passion he demanded.

Soon enough J had maneuvered us out of the club and I was being pushed against his car, forcing my back to bend backwards into his body. His lips hadn't left mine, even when his hand wrapped around my throat, my hunger and passion didn't dissipate, and I knew his didn't either. The chemistry we had was almost as insane as we were. When he realized that I was not shaking in fear, he slammed me against the side of his car with his grip on my neck tightening around my throat harshly before pushing his way between my legs. Was I just a little scared? Oh, heck yes but what do I always in the face of my fear…well I laughed. So, I did just that I laughed, a bone chilling laugh. He looked at me quizzically before he placed his hand in front of his face and tilted his head and began to laugh with me. The people that were walking by had given us weird looks but never stopped to watch or inquire they knew who we were or at least who he was. "Oh my dear I have something to show you. Get in." He ordered after he finished laughing

I didn't disobey this time but, got into the car curious to see where we were going. He drove dangerously fast to his destination that happened to be in an industrial part of the city. When he parked he got out before me and opened my door, holding a hand out to me to take. I graciously accepted before I stepped out and allowed him to tugged me into the building. "Ever the gentlemen." I complimented

"You're just getting to know me Peyton. I will surprise you at every corner." He told me secretively as he pulled me faster past many rooms and up a few stairs

That was until we reached a wide-open space with what seemed to be an edge that would lead into another room. He let go of my hand half way through and he spread his arms wide as he walked a little ahead of me. Almost like a kid at Christmas was his attitude at that moment and I couldn't help but smile as I slowly walked to him. "You wanted to know my secrets?" He asked as he suddenly turned to face me before he once more jumped over to me and in the most serious voice I had ever heard from him he continued, "I will share one secret with you, if you only tell me how you felt?"

That again why couldn't he just leave it alone. He saw the shift in my attitude and tsked me, "No, don't make that face again. Did you not just hear what I said. You said I had no right to pry into your past especially if I kept secrets from you," He placed his hands in my hair and pulled my face to meet his as he focused on my eyes and I placed my hands over his, "You will know my secrets over time, you are my Queen but these are my secrets and I don't like others prying into my business. So, there will be no more secrets and no more games. Do. You. Understand. Me?"

I closed my eyes as I realized that in his own silly way he would be opening up to me. Would it be so bad that one person would know the secret that I had held onto since that night? So, I would answer his dangerous question, "I felt…I felt powerless, angered, betrayed at first but, then I realized I had survived. I had no family, the bat didn't come to save me, and I had just killed a man. I then felt like the strongest person in that moment and," I opened my eyes to meet his as I admitted the biggest secret of all, the whole reason I had built my special little world, "I liked it. I liked the feeling of his blood on me and that I had taken his life. I felt more free in that moment than I had in my whole life before I meet you."

With every sentence his eyes grew wide and excited and playful. She knew in that moment that he would never let her go and she would never want to. "Good girl! Now," He said as he jumped away from me and began to push me quickly to the edge. I almost had to stop myself from falling over the edge, if he had managed to push me off I would be swimming in a bath of ACE chemicals as the tub read, "My secret is that, that is what made me. It _saved me_ and one day it will save you to."

I looked over at him alarmed, what was that supposed to mean. "One day I want to share everything with you but not until you learn to concur that." He explained as he pointed at my eyes

I squinted in confusion, "I don't understand?"

"Fear my dear Peyton, its fear. Trust me when I say that everything you want is on the other side of fear."

I looked down at the tub of chemicals with curiosity and interest. One day I would be like him.

He cupped my face and brought his lips to mine. "You're my queen." He mumbled against mine

"And you're my king." I mumbled against his.

* * *

 **I would like to start off by thanking;**

 **aleazier21, Skywaqrp460, acetwolf94, reader217, Emmettluver2010, katlolhogg- Thank you sorry for the late update, I had a horrible brain block with this chapter I re wrote it so many times because I wasn't happy with it, hopefully it is okay now.**

 **Riddicks-gurl1988- Without revealing what I have planned, I will say that there are going to be two or three parts to this (which will be a first for me) the first is all about Peyton and J there will not be a Harley. When I bring in Harley and Suicide Squad it will have an awesome twist that I hope no one see's coming but unfortunately, I will be including her in it but it wont take long for that to change back into a Peyton and J thing again. I hope I didn't spoil to much but I'm hoping everyone will love where this is going. I honestly still want the scary J, but he will be very slightly different until she plays a big part in why he changes.**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who favorite since the last update and continues to do so;**

 **GoldenKeeper2567, katolhogg, Riddicks-gurl1988, Shannon the chameleon, missyizzy, murderlover15, SparkleNicole, neverthink121**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who followed since the last update and continues to do so;**

 **, Minimaru, katlolhogg, AngelLove1728, ClariLpz, AnimeNut47, carolbarros2001, Riddicks-gurl1988, cnyonghwa, SabinaZM, missyizzy, neverthink121**

 **PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS, I LIVE FOR THEM! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	15. Wait For Me?

**{Hey guys here is the next one, I love you all thanks for all the support. I do not own anything to do with Batman or Suicide Squad only my own characters and anything that you do not recognize.}**

 _(Flashback)_

 _I sat in the darkest corner of my room, you would know it if you walked into my room everything was untouched but this one corner. My blanket was stashed in the corner with small drawings on the wall. I Iiked the darkest corner because it was like my mind most of the time. But unlike most days that I sat in this corner singing to myself and drawing on my wall, I was pushed against the wall and my tiny body was wrapped straight jacket as I glared at my doctor as she psychobabble at me. "Peyton you can not just attack people like that! It is not normal."_

 _"But im not normal, I don't want to be." I stuck out my bottom lip and turned my head away from her_

 _She sighed and placed her well manicured fingers on her hip, "You just got your privileges back and you decide that, that is how you want to spend it? I just don't understand can you help me understand?" She asked me as if she was speaking to an imbecile_

 _I knew why she was upset but, I didn't want to talk to her, I just wanted the darkness. I had my privileges back for three days as she so thoughtfully put it, but I still wanted to be on my own. There weren't many children in Arkham so in the common rooms there was adults who either wore diapers they were so sedated or on the break of a mental breakdown. So, my first three days were uneventful, I was left alone for the most part. Except for this boy that was maybe a couple years older than me, with this wildly orange hair. He liked to bug me, he would run up and scream at me, no words just screams, he would push me or take the thing I was playing with and throw it across the room. So, by day four I was angry at him or really irritated I didn't really know the difference by this point. So, when I choose to sit on the opposite side of the room where the big window was and play checkers by myself I thought that he would leave me alone. I was wrong…_

 _I was mid game with myself when he ran up to me, picked up the corner of the board and flipped it, sending the little pieces everywhere. Then he turned to face me and threw his hands behind his body before he leaned forward right in my face and screamed. This time I stared at him as he stupid slobber landed on me and my eye began to twitch. Before the boy had a chance to react I screamed back and grabbed the back of his hair pulling him behind me and smashing his face into the windowsill. The boy cried as I let him go and he hit the floor, I could see the guards coming for me but, I wasn't done. I knelt down quickly beside him and grabbed his arm in my tiny fingers and clamped my teeth into his arm. I felt the blood slipping between my lips before I heard the boys scream. I felt the hands grabbing at me trying to rip me away from him, but I wouldn't let him go. It wasn't until one of the guards hit me across the head that I yelped and released the boy._

 _And now here I was, I hated this place. I wasn't completely insane just not normal. "I didn't like him."_

 _"And that was a reason to bite him?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"No, it is not. You need to understand that, that is wrong. People do not attack others and people do not bit other people."_

 _I didn't want to talk to her anymore and this jacket was making me uncomfortable. I shifted away from her and turned to face my corner and I closed my eyes. "I see that you will no longer listen to me but, this will not be over. Our next meeting is in one week and this will be the topic of discussion."_

 _I sniffled as I faced the corner, this was my life and as I faced my darkness again I hardened my heart knowing that this would be my life. I would never love or feel loved, the darkness was my life and my solitude._

 _(End of flashback)_

I woke up from my dream with a start, stupid dream…stupid past. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling it was morning and it wasn't a surprise that J was not in bed with me anymore. It had been 3 years since I met J and we had grown insanely close since then. We had wrecked havoc in the city of Gotham, everyone knew me as his Queen, his partner and crime and I loved it every moment of it. We had fallen into a pattern of behavior over the years and I still sang in his bar just not as often. I more or less ran his club for him while he handled business upstairs. If he ever whistled for me, I knew something was going to go down and it was my turn to go upstairs and join the fun. I was so well known that batman had tried to arrest me many times. This was the life I never I would have, I thought I would rot in that hell hole and never find love. I hadn't said anything to J but, over the years and with the little sanity I had left I came to realize that I loved him. I would give my life for him, his laughs were what made my day and I did not want one moment awake without him.

I rolled my eyes as I heard the sounds of construction and looked over at the clock that said it was almost nine in the morning. J decided we needed some modifications to our home, said that he needed bigger and better, which some days I tended to agree with. I rolled out of bed and stretched my naked body as I worked out the kinks in my body. I walked into our in-suite bathroom and hoped into the shower. I let the water cascade down my body and after I felt refreshed I dried my body off and tried to dry my wavy locks the best that I could. Before I left I looked at myself in the mirror and admired the ink I had acquired, or rather J had drawn and had inked himself. I had tattoos basically everywhere and it all linked together in some form or another. But, J refused to ink my face or chest, he wanted my beauty to shine. My tattoos were a mix of classy and in a style, I called J's style. I had three favorite tattoos, which J an I created together. One was on my foot, it was two ribbon that wrapped around the ankle and met at the front with two large feathers on the side of my foot and over the top. My second favorite was the lace garter that wrapped around both of my thighs that had a mandala underneath the backside of my thighs. Then there was J's initials above my left collar bone followed by some haha's that went down to my shoulder blade where a set of four queens in each suite lay with the joker card laid in the center and more bolded haha's below it. But my favorite was one that we shared, it was an anchor with a whip that wrapped around it and a crown that sat on top, on top mine said My King and his said My Queen and below it said My Anchor. It was a tattoo we shared and even though neither of us had said the L word, it showed the passion or care we had for each other.

I heard the drill again and rolled my eyes as my concentration was broken, where the fuck was J? I slipped on my green silk robe and tied it around my body so that I was covered enough to leave our room. I began to look for J upstairs but after searching each room I did not find him. I walked quietly down the stairs, "J?" I called out

I waited at the bottom step and got no reply. I listened for any sound but, I didn't even hear the construction anymore. I let my hand slip off the railing and walked past the kitchen, past the living room and to the area that was being built. I pushed open the curtain that hide the area and looked around, once more not seeing J anywhere. I looked around the room that was going to be the meeting room or in my opinion the poker room and I smiled as I looked beyond that to what would be my library and I was so excited! I couldn't wait to see the finished product but if the 'Peyton stay away!' that was painted on the curtain didn't get the message across well J's personal warning a few nights ago would be for sure. My eyes wandered to the nail gun that was sitting on the table and I grew curious as I walked towards it. My fingers grasped the handle and I held the semi heavy piece in my hand. I stuck my tongue out as I concentrated on the piece. I tossed the gun back and forth in the same hand and as I held it pointed towards me I saw the trigger and just as I would with an actual gun, I pulled the trigger. It shot behind me and I heard a grunt followed by an amused laugh, a laugh I would know anywhere. I flipped my hand, so the gun faced forward and turned to face the voices. I had to stifle a laugh as I looked from J to Jack who incidentally I shot in his right leg. J looked as amused at me, "I'm so sorry Jack, I didn't know you were there." I apologized

J began to walk towards me with his hands out to the side, the amusing smile never leaving his face, "Pey darlin' not that I don't enjoy seeing you like this but you're a little dangerous with that."

I looked down to my hands to see the nail gun still in my hands which was pointed at J. I laughed, like I would ever shoot J…on purpose. I opened my hand to him and shrugged my shoulders, "It looked like fun. Where were you?" I explained

J had reached me by this point and wrapped his one arm around my waist and his other hand wrapped around my fingers pulling the gun from me, "I was just outside, what did I say about being in here?" He asked me with a deathly serious tone

I looked up to him with a pout, "You said I could go in there not in here. Besides I was looking for you."

He raised his non-existent eyebrow at me as the corner of his mouth twitch, "I was not far my kitten."

I placed a hand on his bare chest and leaned into him and I stood on my toes, so I could whisper in his ear, "I missed you in bed this morning, I had so many things I wanted to do to you."

I felt his grip tighten on me and a grow ripple from him throat. Our moment was interrupted though by an uncomfortable cough, I remembered that we were not alone, and I turned to face Jack, "I don't mean to interrupt sir but, I need to go get this looked at."

I pulled away from J, "Not necessary, come with me we will get you patched up"

I could tell J was upset that he didn't get to explore me more and I giggled in response. I grabbed Jack's hand and brought him towards the bathroom. "Stay, I'm going to get dressed," I reached over for a towel and passed it to him, "Add pressure to it and I'll be back."

I went into my room and threw on a loose fitting red t-shirt that was an off the shoulder and a grey pair of yoga pants. I walked back into the bathroom and Jack sat there looking impatient, "What took you so long?" he complained

I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't that long stop being a baby."

I walked up to him and knelt removing the cloth he was holding. He didn't seem to be bleeding much anymore but the nail was still in his leg. I didn't give him the chance to react before I gripped it hard in my fingers and ripped it out. He yelped in pain and held his hand over his leg. I pushed his hand away and held the cloth over his wound that was bleeding now. "Hold that." I told him as I reached for the first aid kit

Fixing his wound wouldn't be any different than the bullet wounds I fix once a week at least between the people who are out to get us or J's trigger finger. The only difference was I didn't have fragments to remove from him. I continued to treat him despite his whining, even as J entered the bathroom, I could tell he was upset about something but, it didn't look like he wanted to share. "Pey, I'm going to go to the clubhouse early. Don't forget your on tonight, I want you there early to show the new kid the ropes."

I nodded my head, I jumped up from the ground and wrapped my arms around his neck as I gave him a passionate kiss goodbye, I was trying not to get my bloody hands on him. Whenever we separated, we had gotten into this routine, "Careful out there."

"You know me, I'm never careful."

I raised an eyebrow at him and leaned down to whisper in my ear, I knew he hated looking weak in front of his men but, the fact that he would take the time to even whisper to me made me feel special, "I will wait for you."

My smile beamed at me, "Me to."

In all honesty they weren't the words I want to hear but, they were as close as I could get. The first time he said it, it shocked me. We were out for a late-night walk, we just finished lighting up a local jewellery store and were enjoying our loot when some idiot tried to rob us. At first the low-class criminal didn't realize who we were but once he did, the guy seemed to think he could run away. He shot his gun at me and I took the bullet in my left side. I wasn't going to die, the bullet did minimal damage. But, there was so much blood J didn't know what to do. He tucked us into the corner of an alley before he called Jack and Frost to come get us. In that moment I could see the panic in his eye's and his words still chill me to my bones, "Wait for me Peyton and if you won't wait just live for me." He said before his lips pressed onto mine with as much passion as he could poor into it, almost as if he was trying to poor his life into me

He almost pleaded with me that night and ever since then when we separated from each other one of us would always say it to the other. J gave me one more kiss before sending a warning glare in Jack's direction before he left us alone. I walked back to Jack and continued to wrap him up. Within an hour I had cleaned him up and wrapped him up. Neither of us had spoken much but as I finished tapping his gauze, he asked me, "Why are you with him?"

I squinted my eyes up at him as I sat on the floor and placed my black against the wall, "With who J?"

"Who else." He sassed

"Because he gets me Jack. How many times do we have to go through this?" I asked exasperated

I hated this conversation with him, he has been worried about me since I first met him but, he has gotten worse since I became a thing with J. But, he didn't understand how I felt and I didn't want to go through this with him again. "As many times as, it takes for you to understand the danger you are in. You have gotten worse since you got with him, your more….more…."

I stood up and towered over him, "More what Jack? More insane?"

"Yes! You don't seem to care what you do or who you hurt as long as you are with the craziest man in the whole city!" he shouted as he shuffled into a standing position

He just didn't understand I didn't do that stuff, so J will stay with me. I did it because I loved it, I loved the feeling and I loved the thrill. "I am no different then I have been since I was a child. You don't know me like you think you do. J gets me, he understands me, and he isn't going to change me. That's all you want to do ever since I met you. Just fucking accept me or get out, I don't need you here to change me I need you to accept me."

He pursed his lips and he seemed to mull over his words before he spoke. But before he could speak his phone went off and he pulled it out to look at it. He answered it and spoke into it, "Yes?"

I couldn't hear the conversation on the other side, but I felt my stomach drop at his next words. Jacks eyes connected with mine, "What do you mean batman got him? What the fuck happened?"

I didn't wait to hear anything else, I stormed down the stairs grabbing the keys for the car before I stormed out to the garage. Did I care that I forgot my shoes or that Jack was running after me as I speed away, absolutely not.

* * *

 **I would like to start off by thanking;**

 **silverwinterwhite, WickedlyMinx, FabulouslyPurple, belladu57, guest (June.30) – Thank you for your review here is the next chapter**

 **Riddicks-gurl1988- Im glad to hear you liked the last chapter this is definitely different style of writing than im used to, but I don't mind it. I can't wait to get to some of the ideas I have but im scared to rush it so thank you for your review it is my motivation**

 **reader217- Thank you for your continued reviews I love them all so motivational for me!**

 **I would also like to thank any of my new favorite and anyone who continues to do so;**

 **basketball4444, hrodenhaver, DanielleDarkBoss, MarMar2001, Ninja Kitty 101, logiebtrforever, wolfblood00, bribri1300, Trixster Kitsune, Fragile Mercy, gbabe98, alexandralaehn, brittanysantana52, Mericcup214**

 **I would also like to thank any of my new followers and anyone who continues to do so;**

 **.you.519, DanielleDarkBoss, GodzillaSquatch91, Ninja Kitty 101, bribri1300, Fragile Mercy, alexandralaehn, brittanysantana52, Dragoness8982, Arena The Inferno**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME! PLEASE REVIEW IT IS MY FUEL!**


	16. Feelings

**{Hey guys here is another chapter! As always keep in mind this can be dark. In truth this was supposed to be a lot longer, but I wanted to put out a chapter you may not hate me for because something big is about to happen next chapter! As always, I do not own anything to do with Batman or Suicide Squad only my own characters and anything you don't recognize}**

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 ** _It was the time of the night when the club was at its highest point. It was packed, music popping and bodies moving against each other. It was a night that J had company and he had me as the entertainment once more. I didn't go on stage often anymore, it was only when J wanted me on their or if I needed to feel alive and free, not that I didn't being in a relationship with J. Lately, it had been the DJ putting on the show or it was my dancers who would put on the show and sing. But, he would rather me run his operations on the ground level. I sat behind the bar for a quick break as I made sure everything was running smooth. I looked back at the empty stage as I drank some water, looking at it I was reminded of the feelings of having everyone's attention on me while I captivated that stage._**

 ** _I felt like I was overheating in the tight corset I was wearing and I began to fan my face. I did love the outfit J picked out for me. It was red and black lace corset dress. My top pushed up my breasts and was strapless, the back of my dress came down to my ankles and the front came down to the top of my knees. It also had black lacing down the front of my chest and stomach and I wore a pair of black strapped stilettos. As always, I had two knifes strapped to my upper thigh. My eyes caught my new main bartender Mike's. Sweet kid really but, there was something off about him. I finished off my water as Mike came over with a nervous smile on his face. "Hey Peyton, here's the numbers for the night and we still have a couple hours to go. I'm sure you and boss man will be happy." He leaned over to speak in my ear while passing the running tab for the night_**

 ** _I looked over the numbers and he was right for Friday these numbers were more like a Saturday night. It wasn't shocking though, a reason J wanted me to preform on the nights he had company because it brought people in and it distracted them from what was happening up stairs. I felt Mike hovering over me, to close for comfort if I was being honest. My eyes raised up to him with a silent warning behind them. He shuffled a little bit away and I passed him the paper back with a sickly-sweet smile. "What's next on your set?" he asked_**

 ** _I looked back to the stage and my smile grew wider as I bit a little bit of my lip. "A surprise." I told him_**

 ** _I giggled as I hoped off the chair I was on. Every time I sing I want not only my voice but, my song to reach J, and he knew it. I walked back onto the stage as the DJ called out for me. People began to cheer and the I smiled at the DJ as he started up the track. I could feel his eyes on me and I began to move to beat before a giggle escaped my lips before my voice followed, "Oh, she's sweet but a psycho, a little bit psycho. At night she screamin', I'm-ma-ma-ma out ma mind. Oh, she's hot but a psycho,so left but she's right though. At night she screamin', I'm-ma-ma-ma out ma mind," I started with my arms above my head while I moved my hips to the beat of the music. I grabbed the microphone and began to walk forward sensually with my dancers moving around me seductively. I threw one of my arms out as my body began to move of its own free will to the music, "She'll make you curse, but she a blessing. She'll rip your shirt within a second, you'll be coming back, back for seconds. With your plate, you just can't help it."_**

 ** _Me and my girls got onto our hands and knees and began crawling in an exaggerated motion forwards. I swung my legs forward and used the momentum to crouch as I spun my hips until I was standing. Once I was I kicked up my right leg and winked up at where J would be. I walked back to the microphone stand with a little more attitude in my steps. Once I was closer to the mic me and the girls did a couple quick spins and I reveled in the way the skirt of my dress wrapped around my body. "Grab a cop gun kinda crazy, she's poison but tasty. Yeah, people say run, don't walk away, 'Cause she's sweet but a psycho, a little bit psycho. At night she screamin', I'm-ma-ma-ma out ma mind." The girls made handguns at me and when they pulled the trigger, I dropped quickly to the floor on my knees as I rolled my body around and crawled forward once more before I rolled away and stood up again with the rest of my girls. "See, someone said, don't drink her potions, she'll kiss your neck with no emotions. When she's mean, you know you love it. 'Cause she tastes so sweet, don't sugar coat it."_**

 ** _I continued to dance with the rest of the girls but as I began to feel overheated again I chose to returned to the stand as I replaced the microphone in it. "You're just like me, you're out your mind. I know it's strange, we're both the crazy kind. You're tellin' me that I'm insane. Boy, don't pretend that you don't love the pain. Oh, she's sweet but a psycho, a little bit psycho. At night she screamin', I'm-ma-ma-ma out ma mind. Oh, she's hot but a psycho, so left but she's right though. At night she screamin', I'm-ma-ma-ma out ma mind"_**

 ** _I was breathing hard but I couldn't help but smile extremely happy with my performance. My eyes scanned the crowd getting ready to start the next song but, Jack was waving me down at the back of the room. I knew the only time J would have Jack or Frost interrupt my performance was when something big was going to happen. I giggled and waved back, "Thank you once more for another amazing night! I love you all, drink and live it up!" I shouted in the microphone and everyone cheered in agreeance._**

 ** _The DJ and dancers looked confused but went along with it anyways. I bounced off stage before I maneuvered my way towards Jack. He placed his hand on my lower back as he guided me through the door that lead to the hallways upstairs. "Good performance." Jack complimented_**

 ** _I beamed up at him and smiled, "Thank you Jack. So, what's going on?"_**

 ** _He looked down at me with a disapproving glare and I held up a finger and started up the stairs, "I don't want to hear it Jack. Im apart of this life move on."_**

 ** _I heard Jack clear his throat as he started up the stairs, "It's the Ace of Spades."_**

 ** _I stopped mid step as my eye twitched and a low growl escaped my lips. The Ace of Spades was one of the greasiest men that J dealt with, he didn't even like dealing with him. He was sneaky and was always lying, always had something up his sleeve. He was just a little shorter than J and he had his hair slicked back in a similar style to J but, it looked liked he took a pile of grease and slathered it through his hair. Not to mention when J wasn't looking, his eyes would wander a little to far and a little to long. "Fun." I sing songed_**

 ** _I opened the door and my smile grew wider at the sight of the love of my life. I placed my hands behind my back and bounced on the balls of feet. "Kitten! Welcome, we loved the show." J spoke loud as always and opened his arms for me_**

 ** _I looked over to see Ace sitting in the center of the leather couch opposite to J with two other goons beside him, ones I did not recognizing. But, that wasn't what caught my attention, no I seem to have interrupted something. One of the goons beside ace had a knife in the back of his pants, one that he was inching farther and farther out of his pants. I didn't know if J noticed it but, it was obvious that the men were not anticipating my arrival which led me to the conclusion that J had a feeling something was happening or about to happen. I played it off immediately already hatching up a hair brained scheme. I giggled and skipped on over to J, sitting in his lap making sure to leave enough room to move if needed. He wrapped his hand in my golden locks before pulling me forward and smashing his lips against mine. My hands roamed over his chest and I purred into the kiss which in turn caused him to growl. I was losing myself in the passion as always when someone cleared his throat, alerting us to the company we still had. I bit my lip as I smiled slyly at the men across from us. The two men on either side of Ace seemed uncomfortable but, once more Ace's eyes were wandering in places they shouldn't with the same creep smile as always. "A pleasure as always Peyton." Ace greeted_**

 ** _I clicked my tongue at him never letting my smile leave my face. It was always more fun to play with your prey before you lunged, "Ace," I let his name play on my tongue for a second longer as I eyed the men beside him, "What things are you bad boys planning now?"_**

 ** _J's hand ran up and down my back as he answered me, "Ace my friend, my good old buddy, my pal…is wanting us to go another adventure."_**

 ** _I raised an eyebrow at J but Ace continued from there, "As you know I am continually having problems with Scar. He is moving in on my business again and I am done with the warnings. I need to send a message."_**

 ** _I pushed out my bottom lip and pouted at him as I began to play with the buttons on J's shirt. I looked at him innocently, "But see a loyal little birdie told me that Scar died. In fact, he died over a month ago and if I recall it was by your hand."_**

 ** _As I finished my sentence I grabbed J's gun from under his arm and quickly, before they could react I shot the two men beside him in-between the eyes and the last man that was behind him Ace tried to fumble for his gun but my eyes narrowed on him before J's gun found it centered on him. "What the fuck J! Get a hold of your woman!"_**

 ** _J knew me well enough to know that I wouldn't just shoot someone for fun…well not someone that could be a potential deal. I slid of J's lap never letting the gun leave Ace as I walked over to the goon I saw with the knife, I raised my foot to push the dead body onto its side before I raised the arm and moved it so that the knife rolled out of his fingers. Ace looked between the two of us, obviously caught in the act as he stuttered to come up with an excuse, "I-I swear I didn't know-"_**

 ** _"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah" J's voice echoed in the room, I saw J throw his head back as he laughed. His whole body was relaxed and as he rolled his head as he jumped up from the couch and began to mock Ace, "You didn't know? You didn't know! Bullshit! Let me play this out for you," J stood in front of Ace and began to jab him in the chest with every accusation he threw at him. And with every hard jab he threw at him, the angrier and crazier he became, "You lied. Pey is right, you killed Scar a month ago. You think I wouldn't know that? I know everything! You thought that you were on a roll and could take out the prince himself. You had the fucking balls to make a move. You had your boys try to take me out instead of getting your hands dirty. Did I get that right kitten?"_**

 ** _I mischievous smile tugged at the corner of my lips, "Right baby."_**

 ** _Ace began to look back and forth between us, not knowing who was more of a threat. But J grabbed his face roughly and made him face him while he shoved his face into Ace's, "You my boy made a big mistake. Pey never makes a mistake and if you want the truth I never liked you to begin with. I see the way you look at her when you think I am not looking but, she is my MINE!" He began to slap him face, "And you my boy have made a grave mistake."_**

 ** _When he pushed Ace away I pulled the trigger not allowing Ace a second to gain his footing. J began to shake his head quickly as his laugh began to mix with mine. "I love a good killing!"_**

 ** _J came up and wrapped his arms around me and began to dance with me around the room with the gun still prominent in my hand. Our laughter filling the room and our hearts_**

 ** _(End of Flashback)_**

I blew a strand of hair out of my face as I continued to look out to the club floor. It just wasn't the same without J, not just the club but my life. He had been there for almost a month and all I wanted was him in my life. My life was empty without his laughter and the chaos I had ensued without him…well it just wasn't as fun anymore. According to Frost every time he goes back in, the security gets a little tighter and its just a little harder to break him out. When J was taken in they changed everything. Changed the room he was in, changed all the psychologists and the guards that had contact with him were new so we had no one on the inside. "Peyton?" A gruff voice called my attention

I left my chin on the edge of my hand and I didn't move my position as my eyes traveled to the man who sat across from me. I was wearing a pair of ruby red high waisted pants with suspenders and a white blouse that was tucked into it with the top three buttons undone. I had two black buttons on my hips with the letter J on it. The man across from me had been Ace's replacement, at least he didn't look as greasy as Ace, though his traveling eyes were no different. He had dark skin and was bald with black tattoos that adorned his head and neck. He had a dark red beard with his septum and either side of his lip pierced. Two of his tattoos stood out to me the most, there was an upside down cross under his left eye and an eye in between his actual eyes. This was Ace's replacement, Monster T. At first I wanted nothing to do with him considering what Ace had done. But we had continued to hit dead end after dead end and I was becoming more impatient as the days go by. Monster T had harassed both Jack and Frost until I caved and allowed the meeting. I was apprehensive considering what Ace had done but I was confident that men stripped him of any possible weapon he had and even if he had one I didn't think he was that stupid to try something. "Get it over with. I don't have patience these days and you are trying every last one of them." I growled

He looked around the room and I could see the nervous look in his eyes even with the brave face he put on. "Right. I heard that Mr. J landed himself back into the Asylum. Batman's really going after him lately before that happened. It was bound to happen eventually I suppose."

A soft warning growl came out at him, "I don't need a rewrite of history what. Do. You. Want."

He cleared his throat as he rubbed his hands together, "Okay, I get it. The word on the street is that he is still in there and you can't get him out on your own," Are you serious, this man was going to come into my home and talk down to me who the hell did he think he is! My blood boiled and he seemed to realize that he stepped over the line and he quickly took back what he said, "I-I mean not that you haven't tried and I don't doubt that you could do it but, I want to offer my help a-as a peace offering after Ace."

I tilted my head as I stood on my feet and began to walk around the back of the couch allowing my fingers to trail across the leather towards Monster T. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" I inquired innocently

"One of the guards is one of my men. One of the guards that has been around Mr. J since he arrived." Monster T tensed as my fingers grazed over his shoulders.

"And what do you get out of helping poor…little…me? Hmm?" I leaned over and whispered in his ear as both of my hands came to rest on his shoulders and squeezed

"I told you already, I want to make shit better after Ace tried to overthrow you and Mr. J. Figured this could get us in your good books."

I hummed as I thought over my options which weren't really good. I knew I would eventually get him out but, at the same time I was done waiting. Monster T was offering a quick way to get him out and I wanted J back in my bed, in my arms and in charge once more. A giddiness took over my soul but, I had business to finish first. I began to laugh quietly before it became louder and Monster T began to relax as a smile began to tug on his lips. Monster T was near the edge of the couch so as I walked around I took his moment of weakness to my advantage. I pushed myself over the couch and swung my body so either of my legs were either side of his. I kept straight instead of sitting so that I leaned towered over him. I held a knife to his throat and I grabbed his face in my hands forcing him to face me and I squeezed hard, a mischievous smile ever present on my face. "You know Monster T, I would say you are trying to be my friend? Yes?"

He didn't answer right away so I pushed the knife harder into his neck. "Answer me." I seethed

"Y-Yes." He stuttered

"Ah music to my ears. Friends help friends yes?"

"Yes." He didn't wait for me to push for my answer

"Good," I purred as I pushed harder into him and I reveled in the fear I saw in his eyes, "See I don't have many friends but if you're my friend then you will help me, and I won't kill you or your stupid, cowardly gangsters. Help me and I will forget everything. But, understand that if you or anyone associated with you crosses either me or my King I will make sure your death is more painful than the men before you. Understand?"

"Yes." He tried to shake his head but the knife pierced his skin and he hissed in pain

I looked down at the blood that fell down his neck and as I let go of his face dipping he tip of my finger in his blood and brought it into my mouth, a smile ever present on my face. "Yes what?"

"Yes mam."

I pouted, "No see I don't like that yes what?"

He looked confused but when realization dawned on him and the next words out of his mouth were exactly what I wanted to hear, "Yes my Queen."

I sighed in content before I pushed off of him and walked towards where Jack stood with a disapproving frown on his face. I passed Jack my knife and said loud enough to be heard with determination ever present on my face. "Then let's go get the King."

~~MR.J~~

 _(J p.o.v.)_

 _My throat was sore from the laughing I had done during the latest 'treatment' I had endured. They had a new toy for the electrocution machine. It was almost like being placed in a metal body casket, with the lid and everything so that your whole body would be shocked at the same time. As always, they would start off easy and escalate quickly. But being electrocuted was nothing like taking a swim in A.C.E. chemicals. It really wasn't doing anything but, I was beginning to lose track of how many days I had been in this hell hole. I was becoming impatient on how long it was taking for Peyton to come to me._

 _I was sitting in the big empty room waiting for the psychobabble doctor who like all the other believe that they will be the person to 'fix' me. Pfft like that would ever happen. The door opened and in walked Doctor Ledger with her heels clicking across the pavement. I shifted uncomfortably in the jacket as I smiled at her, "Doctor." I greeted_

 _She didn't look interested in pleasantries today but, that didn't stop me, "Must be a nice day outside wearing what you are." I commented_

 _She looked down at her red pencil skirt with her short-sleeved blouse and black vest. She looked back at me as she took her seat and settled her pad of paper on her lap. "Nice to see you again J. I heard that the treatments are not going anywhere. So why don't we talk." She said with a strained smile_

 _My smile grew wider as I flashed my teeth at her, in moments like this I missed my hand. I leaned forward, "Why talk about me when we could talk about you." I suggested_

 _"As tempting as that may be, I want to talk about the beautiful woman that has been seen on your arm for a while now."_

 _My smile began to falter as my eyes narrowed, "I don't know of any woman."_

 _I didn't want to talk about her, I had worked hard not to think of her in here. Especially as night began and my world began to surround me with images of her. "I am pretty sure you do. Peyton, I believe her name is? Did you know that she use to be a patient of ours?"_

 _My smile completely disappeared as she pushed for more information. I didn't answer her and she wrote something down I felt my anger spike. Don't write anything about her, she didn't deserve this stupid woman to analyze her, there was nothing wrong with my Peyton. She was perfect. "I will take that as you do, of course you would. Knowing what I do about you, no one around you has any secrets. You helped her escape here actually, well speculated but I think it is safe to assume that you did because she was seen with you shortly after and she continues to be apart of your life even while you are in here. Keeping the chaos going."_

 _She brought her eyes to mine, gauging my reaction. I was glad to hear that she wasn't just mopping around and instead she was keeping my business going, making sure not to let others take advantage of me being in here. She really was fit to be my Queen. I shrugged my shoulders the best I could before I relaxed my body into the chair. "Come on J, give me something. I have read her file you know, she is very pretty. How did you meet?" She kept prodding me_

 _An image of the first day I had seen her at - came to me. How sexy and alluring she was. She is more than very pretty. I rolled my eyes at the thought, it almost sounded like an insult when the doctor put her name in the same sentence as 'very pretty'. She was beautiful and sensual, she was the right amount of insane to mine but, yet she grounded me. She kept me from floating away and she didn't hold me back from being me. She would live for me and I for her. I had been having these feelings for so long but, I didn't understand what it was then and I don't now. But, I knew I didn't want to be apart from her any longer. I missed smell, I missed her in my arms…I…I missed her. She was mine. "Why live in the past doc when we are in the present. Peyton isn't here right now and if it wasn't obvious I don't want to talk about her." The words escaped my lips before I had realized it_

 _It was exactly what the doctor wanted to hear as she began to write on her pad some more with her smile growing slowly. "Batman has been on the hunt for her to." She kept prodding to get a reaction from me and I just laughed, a dangerous laugh_

 _Apparently, that didn't stop her from digging for more. "What would you do if she was captured?"_

 _I rolled my eyes, "She can protect herself." I said plainly but deep down I could feel the anger begin to roll at the thought of batsy touching her_

 _She hummed in response and she bobbed her head as if she was mulling something over. "What if she was hurt in the process? Or if someone who is trying to take over you 'empire' hurt her?"_

 _My eyes narrowed in her direction at what she was saying was absurd and it began to irritate me. Peyton wouldn't die…she couldn't die, I wouldn't let her. When I didn't answer she kept going letting the images filter through my mind, "What if someone stabbed her? And you are here and not there. What if she was laying on the ground in pain as she her life bleeds out of her. And again, she is laying there and you here. She is dying, and you can't protect her-"_

 _I had enough as I launched forward in my chair as far as I could. And the poisonous words seethed from my lips, "If I wasn't strapped and bound down your life would be leaving your body and I would find the most pleasurable and long lasting way to do it," the guards began pulling on my restraints trying to pull me from the room as I fought back and yelled at the shocked doctor, "Your life will be in my hands one day and I will revel in it doctor! I will revel in it!"_

 _My laughter filled the room with her fear surrounding it._

* * *

 **I would like to start by thanking;**

 **WickedlyMinx, belladu57, Guest(Jul.1), LadyLecter47- Hope you loved this one to thanks for the review!**

 **FabulouslyPurple- I am so glad your back thank you for your review!**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has favorite since the last update and continues to do so;**

 **Suou Neko, reckless13, kitsunlover, DarkasDusk, OXSMXO, Vamplust1974, angelhorsehp, Terrixghost hunt1353, SlytherinLoverGirl1200, zezechana, Jezebel9991, Kathalla, Bug juice queen 36, Pensgirl87, Lahlahh12, butterflybitch, BloodyFallenRose**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has followed since the last update and continues to do so;**

 **spinny-webz, Suou Neko, butterflysteam, CareFreeHugz, traininggirl2015, Vamplust1974, Terrixghost hunt1353, Ghost-Carousel, annavind, zezechana, Nina1243, Cknobby23, Kathalla, GraceK11, angelofasimmer, Pensgirl87, julianvbek1, Lahlahh12, butterflybitch, khalibeachesoffun, MysticalForever**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
